<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По статистике by liandro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587921">По статистике</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro'>liandro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Depression, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smoking, Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Энтони Кроули преследуют воспоминания о событиях, которых никогда не было в его жизни. О человеке, которого он никогда не знал. И, судя по статистике, никогда не узнает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. День первый. Кроули</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Father forgive me for you know that I am always sinning<br/>
I take no interest partying with liquor fucking up my system<br/>
Excuse my language, that’s a hangup from how shitty I’ve been feeling<br/>
I’m sorry I feel no attraction, I know that it’s been a minute<br/>
Cause I’ve been so alone for so long.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Shiloh Dynasty</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Кроули лежит на кровати с закрытыми глазами и слушает звуки капающей воды. Она течет по подоконнику, каплями срываясь на пол. Звук тихий и монотонный, от него хочется спать. Кто-то открывает окно, и в комнату врывается холодный осенний ветер, проходит свежестью по лицу, запутывается в волосах и исчезает. Такой же мимолетный, как жизнь, как люди в ней, как все вокруг. Кровать продавливается и скрипит – кто-то ложится рядом и тихо вздыхает. Кроули окутывают запахи: старые книги, пыль, кофе и что-то сладкое. Чужие руки зарываются в его волосы. Эти руки мягкие и теплые, совсем не похожи на недавний ветер. Кроули улыбается.</p>
<p>— У тебя так волосы отросли.</p>
<p>От этого голоса сердце Кроули замирает на секунду, сжимается в груди. Этот голос такой спокойный и такой до боли родной.</p>
<p>— Ты понимаешь, что заливаешь их? — шепчет Кроули.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Кроули распахивает глаза и смотрит на белый потолок. Ощущения и звуки исчезают. Остается только запах, странный сладковатый запах; он едва уловим, но Кроули чувствует его отчетливо, сам не понимая, каким образом. Потом он поворачивает голову, и осознание быстро приходит к нему — чужая подушка. Он лежит на чужой подушке, в чужой постели, в чужом доме.</p>
<p>— Что? Кого я заливаю? — повторяет стоящий в дверях Ньют.</p>
<p>Кроули игнорирует вопрос. Он садится на кровати и жмурится. Глаза, как всегда, ужасно болят и чешутся. Кажется, он заснул.</p>
<p>— Как давно это случилось? — спрашивает он, пытаясь найти черные очки в кармане пальто.</p>
<p>— Неделю назад. Соседка сказала, что кот несколько дней под дверью орал, — отвечает Ньют.</p>
<p>— Не видел здесь кота, — Кроули с удивлением приподнимает брови.</p>
<p>— Его забрали в приют. Кот же не может жить один.</p>
<p>Ньют смотрит на него, как на идиота. «Да, кот не может жить один, — думает Кроули. — Никто не может, только я могу».</p>
<p>— Ну что же, — говорит он вслух и, наконец, надевает спасительные очки. — Нашел что-то интересное?</p>
<p>— Нет, сэр, ничего необычного. Даже сообщений на автоответчике нет. Только таблетки.</p>
<p>У Ньюта в руках два пузырька, он подносит их к глазам и читает:</p>
<p>— <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>Циталопрам<sup><a href="#note1">1</a></sup>… <a id="return2" name="return2"></a>И оксикодон<sup><a href="#note2">2</a></sup>.</p>
<p>— Хм, эта квартира не похожа на дом наркомана, — хмыкает Кроули, но потом осекается. В конце концов, его квартира тоже выглядит прилично.</p>
<p>— Ладно, поехали в участок. — Кроули встает с кровати. — Дело я по дороге посмотрю.</p>
<p>У Кроули нет машины, он не водит машину и ненавидит машины до глубины души. Его отец их очень любил, пока не вылетел с трассы в <a id="return3" name="return3"></a>Донингтоне<sup><a href="#note3">3</a></sup> во время любительского заезда. Когда Кроули узнал о гибели отца, он не стал плакать, только сорвал со стены свой любимый плакат с Феррари F40 и сжег его на заднем дворе. Ему было девять и с тех пор он ни разу не сидел за рулем. Ньютон — единственный человек, с которым Кроули чувствует себя в безопасности в машине. Его молодой напарник ездит настолько аккуратно, насколько это вообще возможно. <a id="return4" name="return4"></a>И в этом старом Гольфе<sup><a href="#note4">4</a></sup> 91-го года с шестьюдесятью лошадиными силами на борту он чувствует себя почти комфортно.</p>
<p>Пока они едут со скоростью двадцать миль в час по центру Лондона, Кроули стягивает очки, лениво открывает папку с делом и бросает мимолетный взгляд на фотографию. Он пытается прочитать текст, но мозг не хочет оформлять буквы в слова. Его мозг хочет спать, а тело начинает бить предательский озноб. Глаза болят все сильнее, и Кроули думает, что неплохо было бы проглотить обезболивающее, запив его парой стаканов <a id="return5" name="return5"></a>Маккалана<sup><a href="#note5">5</a></sup>, а потом забыться на ближайшие лет десять. Его внимание снова возвращается к фотографии. На голове мистера Фелла смешные завитки очень светлых, почти белых, волос. Он смотрит с фото печальным серыми глазами – взглядом, полным тоски. Почему-то глаза этого мужчины кажутся Кроули очень знакомыми и даже какими-то родными. Он рассматривает фотографию не отрываясь — снимок завораживает и гипнотизирует. Кроули ясно ощущает, что где-то видел этого человека, что они встречались раньше и на самом деле знают друг друга очень давно. Кажется, Кроули помнит, как звучит его голос, слышит его звонкий смех и чувствует запах, тот самый сладковатый запах, который он почувствовал, лежа на чужой кровати. Но нет, он совершенно точно уверен, что никогда раньше не знал Азирафеля Фелла. «И, судя по статистике, скорее всего, не узнаю», — с грустью думает Кроули. От этих мыслей ему действительно становится тоскливо.</p>
<p>— А кто заявление написал? — Он наконец отрывается от фотографии, закрывает папку и кидает ее на заднее сиденье.</p>
<p>— Брат. Он уже ждет нас в участке. — Ньютон включает поворотник и медленно въезжает в пробку на мосту.</p>
<p>— Отлично, там и поговорим с ним.</p>
<p>Ньют согласно кивает, и в машине повисает молчание. Кроули откидывает голову назад и, снова надев очки, прикрывает глаза. В такой пробке можно проспать как минимум полчаса и он честно пытается это сделать, но грустные серые глаза Азирафеля Фелла все еще не отпускают его мысли.</p>
<p>В участке нечем дышать и некуда деться от звуков. От этого места у Кроули всегда болит голова, и ему нестерпимо хочется покурить и напиться. Он наливает себе чашку дерьмового кофе, ведь ничего крепче здесь все равно найти невозможно, и, развалившись в кресле, еще раз пытается просмотреть дело. Взгляд предательски возвращается к фотографии, но ему все-таки удается высмотреть самые важные детали об Азирафеле Фелле: сорок пять лет, искусствовед, реставратор станковой живописи, не женат. «Есть кот», — с улыбкой вспоминает Кроули, как будто только что прочитал объявление на сайте знакомств. Но потом взгляд цепляется за обстоятельства дела, и чувство безысходности возвращается: вышел утром из дома и пропал без вести. Кроули снова смотрит на фотографию, поднимает руку и подносит палец к печальной улыбке на чужом лице, но потом одергивает себя и поспешно закрывает папку.</p>
<p>— Ньютон, где там этот брат? — кричит он напарнику, перебирающему бумажки на соседнем столе.</p>
<p>Ньют на мгновение замирает, а потом со словами «Сейчас я его позову, сэр» убегает.</p>
<p>Кроули не успевает налить себе вторую чашку отвратительного кофе, как в кабинете появляется высокий статный мужчина в дорогом костюме. Весь его облик кричит о заносчивости и завышенной самооценке. Только глаза выдают какой-то странный, почти панический испуг. И еще руки — они подрагивают и нервно мнут шелковый шарф. Кроули понимает, что этот человек не привык быть таким — чертовски напуганным и уязвимым.</p>
<p>— Садитесь, — произносит Кроули как можно спокойнее и отворачивается к кофеварке. — Кофе хотите? Хотя, он у нас по-настоящему отвратный.</p>
<p>— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает мужчина неуверенно и тихо. Его голос заметно дрожит.</p>
<p>— Тогда давайте поговорим о вашем брате. — Кроули садится за стол и берет блокнот.</p>
<p>— Да, что бы вы хотели узнать? — еще тише, чем раньше, спрашивает мужчина.</p>
<p>Кроули смотрит на него очень внимательно. Удивительно, насколько этот человек не похож на своего брата внешне. Другой цвет глаз, другие черты лица, даже волосы у сидящего напротив мужчины почти черные.</p>
<p>— Назовите, пожалуйста, свое имя и расскажите, что произошло. — Кроули понимает, что слишком долго пялится, поэтому поспешно отворачивается и утыкается в чашку с кофе.</p>
<p>Мужчина откашливается.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Гавриил Фелл. Мой младший брат Азирафель пропал неделю назад. Он вышел утром из дома, и с тех пор никто его не видел…</p>
<p>— Забавные имена, — вдруг произносит Кроули.</p>
<p>— Что, простите? — мужчина напротив смотрит на него с недоумением.</p>
<p>— Ничего, продолжайте, — Кроули прикусывает язык и пытается сосредоточиться.</p>
<p>Гавриил некоторое время молчит, потом продолжает. Кажется, его голос становится уверенней и немного громче — бестактный выпад Кроули сработал.</p>
<p>— Так вот, в то утро мы говорили с Азирафелем по телефону. Я позвонил ему домой, чтобы обсудить поездку на кладбище в день смерти нашей матушки. Мы говорили не больше пяти минут, мой брат сказал, что опаздывает и быстро попрощался со мной. Азирафель должен был прийти на работу к девяти утра, но коллеги сказали, что он там так и не появился. Странное дело, совсем не похоже на Азирафеля. Он всегда был очень пунктуальным человеком. Прошла уже неделя, и никто его не видел. Ни коллеги, ни соседи. Уехать он не мог, оба наших родителя умерли, из родственников у него только я.</p>
<p>— А друзья? — перебивает его Кроули, для себя сразу подмечая слово «был» в прошедшем времени. — Мог он уехать к друзьям?</p>
<p>— Кхм. Дело в том, что… — Гавриил, кажется, смущается. — Дело в том, что Азирафель был довольно странным человеком. Очень нелюдимым и замкнутым, сидел постоянно дома, ни с кем особенно не общался. Сомневаюсь, что у него есть друзья.</p>
<p>«Странный. Значит вот как это называется», — думает Кроули.</p>
<p>— Ну, а девушка? — спрашивает он, снова утыкаясь в свой блокнот.</p>
<p>Гавриил молчит. Кроули поднимает на него взгляд и видит растерянность на лице собеседника.</p>
<p>— Э-э-э. Может быть, парень? — уточняет он.</p>
<p>— Нет, нет, никого у него нет, — машет руками Гавриил, потом зачем-то добавляет: — Только кот.</p>
<p>— Да, кот.</p>
<p>Кроули замолкает на некоторое время. Что-то не дает ему покоя. Потом он вдруг понимает, что именно.</p>
<p>— Мистер Фелл, ваш брат отсутствует уже неделю, почему же вы написали заявление только пару дней назад?</p>
<p>Кроули поднимает глаза на мужчину напротив и сверлит его злым уничтожающим взглядом. Гавриил опять молчит. Кажется, что он стал меньше, как будто вжался в стул, у него в глазах испуг и паника.</p>
<p>— Знаете, — наконец произносит он, — мы с братом не часто общались в последнее время, он был нездоров, с ним стало сложно разговаривать.</p>
<p>— Депрессия? — Кроули вспоминает про таблетки.</p>
<p>— Да, да. Думаю, вы представляете, что такое человек с депрессией… — Гавриил немного расслабляется и даже позволяет себе легкую улыбку.</p>
<p>Кроули все так же зло смотрит на него и кивает. «Да, я прекрасно представляю, что такое человек с депрессией, ты, чертов индюк».</p>
<p>После еще пары вопросов они прощаются, обмениваясь дежурными фразами о том, что нужно сохранять позитивный настрой и не терять надежду.</p>
<p>— Надежда есть всегда, — говорит Кроули, а сам думает, что на самом деле никакой надежды нет. Они не будут искать человека по имени Азирафель Фелл, они будут искать его тело — пустую оболочку, без проблем с социальным общением, без депрессии и без кота.</p>
<p>От осознания этого Кроули становится тошно. Надев очки, он выходит на улицу, закуривает сигарету и смотрит на мрачные дома, поглощенные туманом. Печальные серые глаза все еще не выходят у него из головы.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, когда мы найдем тебя, они будут закрыты, — шепчет он в холодную пустоту.</p>
<p>С работы Кроули идет пешком. На улице темно и мокро, моросящий дождь нещадно заливает очки, и Кроули совсем перестает различать что-то в темноте, только фары проезжающих машин и мельтешение людей, пытающихся скрыться от дождя и сырости.</p>
<p>В этот вечер Кроули особенно остро чувствует тоску и одиночество, которые, кажется, сопровождают его большую часть жизни. Теперь к ним прибавляется чувство тревоги. Сейчас он ощущает нехватку чего-то важного, чего-то очень для него необходимого. Серые глаза, светлые кудряшки и печальная улыбка маячат где-то в подсознании, и Кроули невольно начинает высматривать их в толпе бегущих мимо людей, но видит только цветные пятна бесконечных зонтов и капюшонов. Он нашаривает в кармане сигареты и быстро закуривает, снова пряча замерзшие руки в складках пальто. Оно уже насквозь промокло и не греет, ботинки тоже промокли, но Кроули слишком циничен, чтобы обходить лужи. Он делает глубокую затяжку, а потом вдруг вспоминает ощущение прикосновения теплых рук из своего сна и ему сразу становится лучше.</p>
<p>Дома так же холодно, как и на улице. Кроули даже не снимает пальто, только быстро проходит на кухню, достает из шкафа початую бутылку водки, берет стакан и садится на диван. Он стягивает очки, швыряет их на журнальный стол и долго смотрит в одну точку, пытаясь избавиться от неприятных мыслей и озноба, а потом опрокидывает в себя первый стакан водки. К полуночи бутылка пустеет, и продрогший Кроули засыпает на диване в пальто и мокрых ботинках. Среди ночи он просыпается и, кажется, чувствует давление и жар на своей груди, нос щекочет что-то пушистое и мягкое, источающее легкий сладковатый аромат. Кроули очень хорошо и спокойно сейчас, поэтому он опять проваливается в сон, даже не открывая глаз. Оставшуюся часть ночи ему снится лицо Азирафеля Фелла, а рано утром Кроули резко просыпается и наконец понимает, чего же ему так не хватало прошлым вечером.</p>
<p>В девять утра он уже на работе. В это время здесь не так шумно, как обычно, но Кроули сейчас не замечает этого, он влетает в кабинет, быстро садится за стол и открывает папку с делом Фелла. Мужчина с фотографии смотрит на него, все так же печально улыбаясь, и этот взгляд — именно то, чего ему так не хватало. Кроули вздыхает, и неприятное чувство опустошения уходит, уступая место теплу серых глаз. Внезапно приходит понимание, что это похоже на одержимость. Он испытывает какую-то непонятную тягу к этому человеку с фотографии, человеку, которого он даже не знает. «Мертвому человеку», — думает Кроули. А потом он ловит себя на мысли, что эта странная одержимость даже не пугает его, скорее наоборот, придает некоторый смысл существованию. В его жизни есть только грязь, алкоголь и депрессия, но сейчас в ней вдруг появляется этот удивительный человек с грустными серыми глазами, который будоражит его своей загадочностью. И Кроули думает, что ему, в конце концов, все равно терять нечего.</p>
<p>Ньютон приходит в районе десяти и застывает с бутербродом во рту на пороге кабинета.</p>
<p>— Сэр, вы что, ночевали здесь? — робко произносит он.</p>
<p>— С чего ты взял? — Кроули отрывается от фотографии и окидывает напарника сердитым взглядом.</p>
<p>— Ну, вы здесь так рано. И мне кажется, что на вас вчерашняя одежда… — Ньют сглатывает, понимая, что последняя фраза явно была лишней.</p>
<p>— Вся моя одежда одинаковая, а остальное тебя не касается, — фыркает Кроули.</p>
<p>Ньютон решает, что слишком легко отделался, поэтому поспешно садится за свой стол и, доедая бутерброд, начинает разбирать свежую корреспонденцию. Через некоторое время он бросает взгляд на Кроули, который, кажется, опять погрузился в свои мысли. Не дождавшись распоряжений от начальства, Ньют сам решается подать голос:</p>
<p>— Какие у нас планы на сегодня?</p>
<p>Кроули смотрит на напарника отсутствующим взглядом некоторое время, а потом резко встает.</p>
<p>— Проверь камеры на пути от дома до работы. Все камеры, Ньют, каждую камеру. Хочу знать, во сколько он вышел из дома и в какой конкретно момент исчез.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, сэр. А вы куда?</p>
<p>— Схожу к нему на работу, поговорю с коллегами.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Кстати, сэр, сегодня пришло письмо из приюта!</p>
<p>Кроули останавливается в дверях и вопросительно смотрит на напарника.</p>
<p>— Насчет кота мистера Фелла, — уточняет Ньютон. — Они написали, что он ведет себя крайне странно, поэтому, скорее всего, его придется усыпить.</p>
<p>Нельзя сказать, что Кроули не любит животных, по большому счету Кроули не любит никого, поэтому обычно ему все равно. Но сейчас он внезапно чувствует жалость к этому глупому невинному коту, чувствует жалость к Азирафелю и даже к самому себе. Подступивший к горлу комок сожаления мешает говорить, так что он просто кивает, а потом вдруг подрывается к своему столу, вынимает из папки фотографию Фелла и быстро выбегает из кабинета, оставляя Ньюта в недоумении.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup> Циталопрам — антидепрессант.<sup><a href="#return1">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/><a id="note2" name="note2"></a><sup>2</sup> Оксикодон — мощное обезболивающее средство, полусинтетический опиоид, может вызывать физическую и психическую зависимость.<sup><a href="#return2">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/><a id="note3" name="note3"></a><sup>3</sup> Донингтон Парк — гоночная трасса, расположенная в северо-западном Лестершире в Великобритании.<sup><a href="#return3">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/><a id="note4" name="note4"></a><sup>4</sup> Гольф — автомобиль немецкой компании Volkswagen.<sup><a href="#return4">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/><a id="note5" name="note5"></a><sup>5</sup> Маккалан — шотландский виски.<sup><a href="#return5">вернуться к тексту</a></sup></p>
<p>Остальные иллюстрации можно посмотреть <a href="https://twitter.com/GeeseCannibal/media">здесь</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. День второй. Энтони</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули стоит в помещении мастерской <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>Национальной галереи<sup><a href="#note1">1</a></sup> и рассматривает эдемского змея на картине. Он плохо разбирается в искусстве, но почему-то абсолютно уверен, что эдемский змей выглядел совершенно иначе. Кроули даже снимает очки, чтобы получше рассмотреть странную зеленую чешую. Глаза тотчас начинают болеть и чесаться, а голову стрелой пронзает резкая боль. Мигрень и похмелье дают знать о себе, вытесняя мысли о дурацком змее.</p>
<p>— Это Кранах, — раздается робкий голос сзади.</p>
<p>— Что? — Кроули поворачивается, жмурясь от боли, и снова надевает очки.</p>
<p>— Лукас Кранах. Немецкий художник. <a id="return2" name="return2"></a>Это Адам и Ева<sup><a href="#note2">2</a></sup>.</p>
<p>— Я понял.</p>
<p>Он замолкает и смотрит на молодую девушку, стоящую перед ним. Глаза все еще болят, поэтому Кроули может различить только темные волосы и забавные круглые очки на миловидном личике.</p>
<p>— А вы?.. — наконец нарушает молчание девушка.</p>
<p>— Я из полиции. Энтони Кроули. Точно не немецкий художник Кранах. — Он показывает удостоверение и даже пытается улыбнуться.</p>
<p>Девушка хихикает и покрывается легким румянцем. Кроули умеет быть обаятельным, когда это нужно.</p>
<p>— Я Анафема, — девушка протягивает ему руку. — Вы, наверное, здесь из-за Азирафеля? Хотите чаю?</p>
<p>— Спасибо, не откажусь, — кивает Кроули, быстрым движением пожимая протянутую руку. Он не очень любит прикасаться к людям.</p>
<p>Они проходят в маленькое помещение импровизированной кухни, где Анафема кивает на стул, отворачивается и начинает греметь чашками.</p>
<p>— Давно он здесь работает? — спрашивает Кроули.</p>
<p>— Да, достаточно давно. Гораздо дольше, чем я.</p>
<p>Анафема ставит перед ним кружку с незамысловатым чайным пакетиком, плавающем в кипятке, и садится напротив с такой же кружкой в руках.</p>
<p>— Вы хорошо знаете его?</p>
<p>Кроули полощет пакетик в воде и внимательно смотрит на девушку. Она вдруг смущается и отводит взгляд.</p>
<p>— Мне сложно ответить на этот вопрос, если честно. Мы с Азирафелем очень добрые друзья, но я не уверена, что хорошо его знаю.</p>
<p>— Почему же?</p>
<p>— Он очень редко говорит о себе и своих проблемах. Но я знаю, что у него их немало.</p>
<p>— Да, его брат говорил, что у него проблемы с социальным общением.</p>
<p>Анафема резко поднимает взгляд на Кроули. Он видит искры злости в ее больших темных глазах.</p>
<p>— Его брат совсем его не знает! — она почти кричит.</p>
<p>— Да неужели? — улыбается Кроули.</p>
<p>Анафема, кажется, смотрит на него с ненавистью.</p>
<p>— Нет! Азирафель не такой. Нет у него никаких проблем с общением.</p>
<p>Внезапно она замолкает и опускает взгляд на свою чашку, потом начинает говорить гораздо тише и спокойнее:</p>
<p>— Вы просто не понимаете. Азирафель из тех людей, которые боятся обременять других своими проблемами. Он всегда слушает, всегда пытается помочь другим людям, забывая о себе. И всегда отказывается от помощи. Просто потому что считает, что его проблемы не так важны, как чужие. Но это неправда, конечно. Я пыталась разговорить его, но он всегда отмахивается, всегда говорит, что это пустяки.</p>
<p>— Настоящий ангел, верно? — вдруг говорит Кроули, снимая очки. И сейчас ему так отчаянно хочется узнать этого ангела, узнать, о чем он думает, о чем мечтает, чем живет. Хочется смотреть в его глаза и просто разговаривать, слушать его приятный голос. У Азирафеля приятный голос, Кроули в этом уверен.</p>
<p>Девушка смотрит на него с подозрением. Действительно, с чего бы незнакомому человеку отзываться так о ее друге. Но потом она замечает искреннюю улыбку на лице собеседника и тоже улыбается.</p>
<p>— Да, вы правы. Гавриил не понимает этого. Мало кто понимает.</p>
<p>«Я понимаю», — хочет закричать Кроули; волна негодования поднимается в нем, а глаза начинает пощипывать. Он опускает руку в карман пальто и сжимает краешек фотографии Азирафеля. Это волшебным образом успокаивает.</p>
<p>— Вы же в курсе, что у него депрессия? — спрашивает он, чтобы сменить тему.</p>
<p>— Да, в курсе. Я как-то увидела у него таблетки. И погуглила. — Анафема виновато опускает взгляд.</p>
<p>— А причины? Есть хотя бы предположения?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Он одинок, мне кажется. Но разве это причина для депрессии? Разве для депрессии вообще нужна причина?</p>
<p>— Причина всегда есть. Поверьте, я разбираюсь в этом.</p>
<p>Повисает молчание. «Давай, спроси меня, — думает Кроули. — Спроси о причинах моей». Но Анафема только смотрит на него внимательно и ничего не говорит. Конечно, она не спросит, ей это не интересно. Он же не Азирафель, в конце концов. Он просто никто.</p>
<p>Они говорят еще какое-то время. Кроули узнает, что в последний раз коллега видела Фелла накануне его исчезновения, что все было достаточно обычно, и он не был чем-то обеспокоен. «Мы расстались у выхода, Азирафель, как всегда, улыбнулся на прощание и пошел к метро», — говорит она.</p>
<p>Прежде чем уйти, Кроули протягивает Анафеме свою визитку и просит позвонить, если она вспомнит что-то еще. Та отвечает, что могла бы позвонить в участок, но все-таки забирает из его рук визитку и поспешно кладет в карман.</p>
<p>Кроули выходит из здания и вдыхает свежий воздух. После разговора с Анафемой у него на душе стало определенно легче и светлее, даже голова почти перестала болеть. Он смотрит на мрачное лондонское небо, надевает свои черные очки и лезет в карман за сигаретами. Закуривая, он думает про Анафему. У Кроули никогда не было рядом такого друга. Пускай не друга, а просто приятного и чуткого человека, но даже этого у него не было. Кажется, он немного завидует Азирафелю. По Кроули точно никто не будет грустить и скучать, если он пропадет. Но он не ангел, он не заслужил.</p>
<p>Когда его мысли возвращаются к пропавшему мужчине, пальцы сами тянутся в карман за фотографией. Кроули смотрит на ставшие такими знакомыми серые глаза и вдруг понимает, что Анафеме он завидует гораздо больше.</p>
<p>— Ты очень нужен мне. Нужен, со всеми своими проблемами, — тихо говорит он, выдыхая сигаретный дым в мрачное лондонское небо.</p>
<p>Остаток дня Кроули решает посвятить еще одному осмотру квартиры Фелла. Он пытается убедить себя, что, возможно, они что-то пропустили, но на самом деле ему просто хочется опять побывать там. В месте, напитанном Азирафелем, где каждая вещь связана с ним и до сих пор хранит его тепло. Кроули звонит Ньюту по дороге и спрашивает, как попасть в квартиру. Ньютон удивляется и говорит, что осмотрел все как следует, но после заверений начальника, что он отлично справился, все-таки сдается и рассказывает, что ключи можно найти у соседки.</p>
<p>Кроули не слишком часто бывает в <a id="return3" name="return3"></a>Кэмдене<sup><a href="#note3">3</a></sup>. В прошлый раз они приезжали сюда на машине, и не сказать чтобы он следил за дорогой, но ему сразу удается найти правильный путь к нужному дому, как будто он уже не раз ходил этой дорогой. Кроули заглядывает к соседке, которая оказывается весьма приятной женщиной в возрасте. Она предлагает ему чай или что-нибудь покрепче, но Кроули отказывается, только забирает ключи и задает ей пару вопросов. По словам женщины, мистер Фелл — идеальный сосед. Очень обаятельный, воспитанный и тихий. «Ангел», — улыбается про себя Кроули. Он спрашивает соседку про посетителей, но та отвечает, что ни разу не видела и не слышала, чтобы к мистеру Феллу приходили гости. Кроули благодарит ее и поднимается на этаж выше. Когда он поворачивает ключ в замке, его пальцы дрожат.</p>
<p>В коридоре темно, Кроули протягивает руку и зажигает свет. Каким-то непостижимым образом он точно знает расположение выключателя. Сейчас ему не хочется задумываться об этом, поэтому он списывает все на то, что уже бывал в этой квартире раньше и у него хорошая память. Гораздо больше его занимает проем, ведущий в гостиную. Кроули смотрит на этот проем и почему-то представляет счастливого Азирафеля, который выходит из комнаты и крепко обнимает его, зарываясь в волосы своими теплыми ладонями. Проходит не меньше минуты, но ничего не происходит, проем все так же пуст, а в квартире стоит такая звенящая тишина, что можно услышать тиканье часов где-то в глубине дома. Кроули отмирает только тогда, когда понимает, что его сердце бешено колотится. Он думает, что ему надо меньше пить и больше спать, иначе можно довести себя до инфаркта. Потом он снимает пальто и вешает его на вешалку у двери. Немного потоптавшись на месте, Кроули наклоняется и стаскивает с себя ботинки. Обычно он не снимает их даже у себя дома, но сейчас ему очень хочется почувствовать ногами старый деревянный паркет и пушистый ковер перед кроватью. Он вспоминает, как нещадно топтал этот ковер грязной обувью в прошлый раз, и ему становится тошно. Немного подумав, Кроули снимает и носки тоже.</p>
<p>Из двух больших окон в гостиной льется мягкий свет. Он падает на небольшой столик, освещая несколько лежащих на нем книг, и пробирается дальше — к высокому стеллажу, к нескольким картинам на стене и старому деревянному комоду. Свет затапливает все помещение и теряется где-то в полумраке кухонного проема. Кроули нравится, что в этом доме так светло, ему уютно и спокойно здесь. Этот дом — полная противоположность его серой и мрачной квартиры, где даже стены, кажется, источают холод и сырость. Кроули ходит по комнате, чувствуя босыми ногами деревянный пол, проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг на стеллаже и по поверхности стола. Он ничего не ищет и даже не пытается рассмотреть предметы, он просто вбирает в себя эту теплую атмосферу, дышит пыльным спертым воздухом, пытаясь запомнить ощущения и запахи. В этом доме все пропитано Азирафелем, сам этот дом — Азирафель, Кроули чувствует его незримое присутствие здесь. А еще он чувствует, что этот дом ему рад и принимает его как хозяина. Он быстро заглядывает на кухню, замечает пару тарелок в раковине, упаковку хлеба на столе и пустую кошачью миску. Потом идет в ванную комнату, открывает шкафчик над раковиной и рассматривает таблетки: аспирин, капли для глаз, циталопрам и оксикодон.</p>
<p>— Зачем тебе это?</p>
<p>Кроули вздыхает, беря в руки пузырек с обезболивающим. Он сам принимает такие таблетки, хотя с алкоголем они плохо сочетаются. Но ему невыносимо грустно думать, что его милый и добрый Азирафель, его прекрасный ангел, может испытывать такую сильную боль. Кроули резко закрывает дверцу шкафчика и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он же не знал этого человека, ни разу не встречал его и не разговаривал с ним. Почему он вообще думает об этом? Кроули быстро умывает лицо холодной водой и идет в спальню.</p>
<p>Кровать он запомнил хорошо, он даже спал на ней один раз. Хотя, сейчас ему почему-то кажется, что не один. Матрас все еще примят и хранит очертания его тела. Кроули садится на край кровати, зарываясь пальцами ног в пушистый ковер, проводит рукой по мятому покрывалу и останавливается на подушке. Ткань наволочки приятно холодит ладонь. Он опускается на подушку головой и вдыхает уже знакомый сладковатый аромат; веки сразу тяжелеют, а мысли уплывают куда-то. Кроули не хочет бороться со сном, поэтому закрывает глаза, но потом вдруг чувствует чьи-то пальцы в своих волосах и резко открывает их. Рядом с ним лежит Азирафель и улыбается. В его улыбке нет грусти, только нежность и любовь, какое-то огромное море любви, затапливающее Кроули с головой.</p>
<p>— Я уже говорил тебе, что они отросли? — тихо произносит Азирафель.</p>
<p>Голос у него такой бархатистый и спокойный, словно приятная музыка, льющаяся из старого граммофона. Кроули уверен, что уже слышал этот волшебный голос. В этой квартире, в своем сне.</p>
<p>— Я сплю?</p>
<p>Кроули шепчет, ему кажется, что он может спугнуть это видение своим хриплым прокуренным голосом. Вид Азирафеля становится немного озадаченным после этих слов, но ласковая улыбка не сходит с его лица.</p>
<p>— Еще нет, мой дорогой, но тебе определенно нужно поспать, — говорит он, пропуская рыжие пряди волос сквозь пальцы, а потом вдруг усмехается: — Паршиво выглядишь.</p>
<p>— Знаю, но я не хочу засыпать.</p>
<p>— Почему же?</p>
<p>— Я хочу смотреть на тебя.</p>
<p>Кроули боится пошевелиться, он даже пытается не дышать, чтобы не потерять это прекрасное видение. Улыбка Азирафеля становится еще шире, он смешно закатывает глаза, потом накрывает Кроули одеялом и тихо шепчет:</p>
<p>— Спи, дурачок.</p>
<p>— Ты же будешь здесь, когда я проснусь?</p>
<p>— Я всегда здесь.</p>
<p>Азирафель целует его в лоб, и Кроули наконец закрывает глаза, не в силах сопротивляться накатывающей дреме.</p>
<p>Он просыпается от странного неприятного звука, садится на кровати и оглядывается. Никакого Азирафеля, конечно, здесь нет и не было. На Кроули накатывает чувство обиды, но он быстро душит его в себе, потому что глупо обижаться на сны. Противный звук все еще доносится из глубины квартиры, и Кроули понимает, что это звонит его телефон, забытый в кармане пальто. Он откидывает одеяло, непонятным образом оказавшееся на нем, и идет в коридор.</p>
<p>Ньютон хочет узнать, обнаружилось ли что-то интересное в квартире, и сообщить, что у него есть новости по видео с камер наблюдения. Кроули говорит, что они разберутся с этим завтра в участке и отпускает напарника домой. У парнишки есть семья, и Кроули почему-то очень боится, что однажды Ньютон может превратиться в такого же одинокого алкоголика, как и он сам, если будет слишком много времени проводить на работе.</p>
<p>Повесив трубку, Кроули возвращается в спальню и с удивлением обнаруживает, что одна створка окна открыта, хотя он точно помнит, что не трогал ее, когда пришел сюда. Он грешит на ветер, поэтому поплотнее закрывает окно, чтобы оно опять не открылось, потом кладет руки на подоконник и всматривается вдаль. В темноте можно различить кромку деревьев прямо за железнодорожным мостом. Кроули усиленно пытается вспомнить, <a id="return4" name="return4"></a>какой парк так хорошо виден отсюда<sup><a href="#note4">4</a></sup>, когда вдруг замечает под рукой что-то мокрое. Он опускает взгляд и видит небольшую лужу воды на подоконнике. Размышляя о том, откуда здесь лужа, он медленно водит по воде кончиками пальцев, и в голове возникают обрывки воспоминаний: лицо Азирафеля, его бархатистый голос, теплые пальцы, перебирающие волосы. Кроули улыбается.</p>
<p>— Ты опять заливаешь их, — весело говорит он и вдруг осекается, осознавая, что в этой фразе нет никакого смысла. Он сам не понимает, о чем говорит. Не понимает, кому. Хотя точно помнит, что уже говорил это раньше. Кроули отрешенно смотрит на часы и вдруг до него доходит, что он провел в этом месте слишком много времени, ему давно пора домой.</p>
<p>«Домой ли?» — думает он, уже стоя в дверях и глядя на пустой дверной проем, после чего гасит свет и выходит из квартиры.</p>
<p>Он отдает ключ соседке и извиняется, что задержался так долго.</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного, мистер Кроули, я все равно почти не сплю. Бессонница замучила, — отмахивается она.</p>
<p>Кроули размышляет несколько секунд и наконец спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Так, может быть, вы слышали, во сколько ушел мистер Фелл тем утром?</p>
<p>— Нет, к сожалению, нет. Меня в те дни не было дома, я ездила навестить подругу в Эдинбург.</p>
<p>— И когда же вы вернулись?</p>
<p>— Четыре дня назад. Вернулась и сразу поняла, что что-то не так, — котик шумел и кричал под дверью. Тогда я сразу позвонила брату мистера Фелла.</p>
<p>— А вы не подумали, что ваш сосед мог просто уехать куда-то?</p>
<p>— Нет, что вы, мистер Фелл никогда не оставил бы беднягу Энтони одного. Он очень привязан к нему.</p>
<p>— Энтони? — Кроули застывает на месте, раскрыв рот от удивления.</p>
<p>— Да, так зовут котика мистера Фелла.</p>
<p>Кроули бежит вниз по лестнице, даже не попрощавшись. Выбежав на улицу, он вызывает такси и пытается отдышаться, но никак не может прийти в себя. «Энтони. Он назвал кота Энтони. Он назвал гребаного кота моим именем», — вертится в голове у Кроули, пока он ждет машину. В такси ему становится лучше, он успокаивается, пытаясь найти адрес приюта в телефоне. Потом он думает, что это вполне может быть простым совпадением, но все равно просит таксиста ехать быстрее, кажется, первый раз в своей жизни.</p>
<p>В такое время приют ожидаемо закрыт, поэтому Кроули, добравшись туда, начинает барабанить в дверь. Он молится всем богам, чтобы кто-то открыл ему и чтобы не было слишком поздно. Через некоторое время сонный молодой человек открывает дверь. Кроули показывает удостоверение и объясняет, что ему срочно нужна кошка. Работник пропускает его внутрь, хотя плохо понимает, зачем полиции понадобилась кошка в такой поздний час. После сбивчивых объяснений перевозбужденного Кроули молодой человек, наконец, понимает, что полиции понадобился всего один конкретный кот. Он проверяет какие-то записи, говорит, что кота мистера Фелла еще не усыпили, и уходит за животным. Кроули наконец может спокойно выдохнуть. Он и сам никак не может взять в толк, почему этот кот внезапно стал так важен для него.</p>
<p>Работник приюта возвращается через несколько минут с переноской в руках. Кроули заглядывает внутрь и пытается рассмотреть кота, но видит где-то в дальнем углу переноски только желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком.</p>
<p>— Эй, Энтони, ты что, какой-то опасный преступник? — смеется работник, стуча по решетке переноски и поглядывая на хмурого Кроули. Не дождавшись ответа, он начинает заполнять бумаги.</p>
<p>— Кхм, назовите, пожалуйста, свое полное имя, сэр.</p>
<p>— Энтони Кроули.</p>
<p>Молодой человек замирает с ручкой в руках и вопросительно смотрит на Кроули, но тот только одаривает его презрительным взглядом и просит поторопиться.</p>
<p>Когда бумаги заполнены, Кроули дает работнику приюта немного денег за беспокойство и переноску, забирает кота и выходит на улицу. Он снова заказывает такси, закуривает сигарету и только теперь понимает, какую глупость совершил. Кроули просто не привык заботиться о ком-то, у него не находилось на это ни времени, ни желания. У него даже комнатных растений никогда не было, а теперь есть целый кот. И Кроули абсолютно не представляет, что ему с этим котом делать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup> Лондонская национальная галерея — Музей в Лондоне на Трафальгарской площади.<sup><a href="#return1">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/><a id="note2" name="note2"></a><sup>2</sup> Лукас Кранах старший — немецкий живописец и график эпохи ренессанса. Адам и Ева - картина, написанная им в 1526 году. Находится в коллекции Национальной галереи (вместе с другими 11 работами автора), но в данный момент не выставлена. <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/04/Adam_and_Eve_%28UK_CIA_P-1947-LF-77%29.jpg">Ссылка на картину.</a><br/><sup><a href="#return2">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/><a id="note3" name="note3"></a><sup>3</sup> Кэмден — административный округ в Лондоне, расположен к северу от Вестминстера и Сити.<sup><a href="#return3">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/><a id="note4" name="note4"></a><sup>4</sup> Парк, название которого пытается вспомнить Кроули — это парк на холме Примроуз-хилл.<sup><a href="#return4">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/>Остальные иллюстрации можно посмотреть <a href="https://twitter.com/GeeseCannibal/media">здесь</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. День третий. Гавриил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На обратном пути Кроули просит водителя такси ехать помедленнее, мотивируя это тем, что его кот боится автомобилей. «Теперь хоть отговорка есть», — думает он, вцепившись пальцами в переноску. К его удивлению, кот ведет себя очень тихо и, кажется, за всю дорогу даже ни разу не шевелится. Кроули каким-то чудом удается найти зоомагазин, работающий до полуночи. Он объясняет продавщице, что в общении с котами является полнейшим профаном, и та подробно рассказывает ему, что нужно делать, чтобы знакомство животного с новым домом прошло успешно.</p><p>Позже Кроули сидит на диване с миской кошачьей еды и пытается выманить Энтони из переноски. Кот никак не реагирует, просто забившись в угол и не шевелясь.</p><p>— Ну же, выходи, ты не можешь сидеть там вечность, — вздыхает Кроули и ставит миску рядом с собой. Кот напоминает ему непослушного ребенка, а он всегда плохо ладил с детьми.</p><p>Наконец он сдается и берет в руки фотографию Азирафеля, которая перекочевала из кармана пальто на журнальный столик. Кроули проводит большим пальцем по улыбке, запечатленной на бумаге, и думает о том, как ему не хватает человека, которого он даже не знал. Он думает о том, что Азирафель обязательно бы со всем справился, а потом понимает, что, если бы Азирафель был здесь, им бы просто не пришлось выманивать кота из переноски. Кроули усмехается, глядя в серые глаза Азирафеля, а потом замечает шевеление рядом с собой. Он поворачивает голову и видит большого рыжего кота, который внимательно смотрит на фотографию у него в руках. Кроули аккуратно подносит картонный квадратик ближе к животному, и кот принюхивается.</p><p>— Скучаешь по нему? — спрашивает Кроули, а потом медленно опускает руку на кошачью голову и шепчет: — Я тоже.</p><p>Этой ночью Кроули не может заснуть. Он уже несколько часов лежит на диване и смотрит на фотографию Азирафеля, прислоненную к недопитой бутылке виски, поглаживая густую рыжую шерсть. Энтони совсем не против: он съел целую миску корма, а затем сам пришел к Кроули, развалившись рядом на диване и подставив свой мягкий животик для почесывания. Кроули недоумевает, почему в приюте кот вел себя странно, но потом замечает, что Энтони тоже, кажется, смотрит на фотографию своего хозяина все это время.</p><p>Проснувшись утром, Кроули чувствует себя абсолютно разбитым — глаза ужасно болят, а голова грозит вот-вот взорваться. Его разбудила смс от Ньютона – напарник спрашивает, когда он появится на работе.</p><p>— Сейчас десять утра, ради бога! — кричит Кроули и швыряет телефон на журнальный стол.</p><p>Он проспал от силы два часа, и ему совершенно точно снился Азирафель, потому что Кроули помнит — сон был приятный. За окном барабанит дождь, а туманное утро больше похоже на вечер. Кроули подходит к окну и смотрит на улицу внизу: люди мельтешат, спеша куда-то и прячась от дождя, свет от автомобильных фар высвечивает мокрый тротуар, туман поглощает вывески магазинов, поглощает все вокруг. От этой унылой картины Кроули становится холодно, очень хочется вернуться на уютный диван, заснуть и видеть Азирафеля во сне, ведь такой уход от действительности — единственный способ видеть его. Кроули отходит от окна и отправляется в душ. Его все еще трясет.</p><p>Горячий душ не спасает от озноба; кажется, что вся его квартира пропиталась липким и холодным туманом с улицы. Он выкуривает сигарету, вливает в себя чашку кофе и съедает единственную еду в доме — половину пачки чипсов. Вдруг Кроули вспоминает, что у него теперь есть кот и отправляется искать его. Энтони обнаруживается в спальне, он лежит, развалившись, на большой кровати и сладко посапывает. «Хоть кому-то пригодилась эта кровать», — думает Кроули, почесывая кота за ухом. Потом он оставляет еду для Энтони в миске, надевает очки и уходит на работу, не забыв забрать фотографию Азирафеля с собой.</p><p>Оказывается, Ньютон давно ждет своего начальника, чтобы рассказать, что он не увидел на видео с камер абсолютно ничего.</p><p>— Что значит ничего? — удивленно спрашивает Кроули, снимая очки, но из-за резкой боли в голове сразу надевает их обратно.</p><p>— Ничего, сэр, — с важным видом отвечает Ньют, — его нет ни на одной из камер. Ни утром, ни вечером. Он не выходил в тот день из дома.</p><p>— Покажи.</p><p>Кроули бросается к Ньюту и смотрит на экран его компьютера.</p><p>— Это самая первая камера на его пути, установленная на здании банка. — Ньютон включает ускоренную запись. — Как видите, его нет, сэр.</p><p>Кроули всматривается в экран, но действительно не видит никого хоть отдаленно похожего на Фелла.</p><p>— На всякий случай я просмотрел следующую на его пути камеру — тоже ничего. Затем я просмотрел несколько камер на другой стороне улицы… — Ньютон включает следующие записи. — Опять по нулям. Тогда я решил, что он мог просто пойти в другую сторону и запросил видео с нескольких камер слева от его дома, — гордо говорит Ньют и опять переключает видео.</p><p>— Ты прав, он точно не выходил из дома, — шепчет Кроули, всматриваясь в монитор.</p><p>— Да, я проверил все, что происходит на этих записях в течении дня. Его нет ни на одной из них.</p><p>Кроули молчит какое-то время, он пытается понять, как такое вообще возможно. Если верить словам Гавриила, они разговаривали тем утром по телефону, и это значит, что либо Азирафель так и остался где-то в доме, либо Гавриил врет.</p><p>— Запроси видео с камер за предыдущий день и вызови брата, поговорим с ним еще раз, — наконец произносит Кроули и идет к выходу.</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр. А вы куда?</p><p>— Еще раз проверю квартиру.</p><p>Кажется, что Кроули ищет любую причину, чтобы снова побывать в доме Азирафеля. Вряд ли он пропустил бы тело взрослого мужчины в достаточно небольшой квартире, но ему хочется проверить еще раз, просмотреть все как следует, просмотреть каждый шкаф, каждую вещь. Он опять берет ключи у соседки, извиняясь за то, что так резко убежал в прошлый раз. Потом спрашивает, не произошло ли что-нибудь странного после исчезновения мистера Фелла и не видела ли она каких-то подозрительных людей в доме. Она ничего не видела, и Кроули думает, что надо бы прислать сюда сотрудников полиции, чтобы осмотреть дом и расспросить других соседей. Если, конечно, он ничего не найдет в квартире. А еще он думает, что неплохо было бы сделать себе дубликат ключа.</p><p>На этот раз Кроули продвигается по квартире Азирафеля более решительно. Здесь ему уютно и легко, за два дня это место стало для него практически вторым домом. «Скорее первым», — вдруг понимает он, потому что ему никогда не было так хорошо в собственном доме. Первым делом Кроули проверяет, не распахнулось ли окно от ветра, но оно все так же плотно закрыто. Он бросает взгляд на подоконник, вспоминая про лужу, и его посещает странная мысль, что там явно чего-то не хватает, он совершенно точно уверен: на подоконнике должно что-то стоять. Но Кроули быстро забывает об этом, сегодня у него есть конкретная цель.</p><p>Сначала он идет на кухню и начинает открывать все кухонные ящики по очереди. В них нет ничего интересного: несколько кружек, несколько тарелок, столовые приборы, кастрюли, сковородки, миксер и кофемолка. Обычные бытовые предметы, которые держат в каждом доме. Он даже заглядывает в духовку, но в ней ожидаемо ничего нет. Кроули просматривает ящик с продуктами и находит там много сортов листового чая, рассыпанного по баночкам, каждая из которых аккуратно подписана. Он берет в руки одну баночку, читает название и не может сдержать улыбку — Азирафель явно большой любитель чая и сам подписывал эти банки. Кроули проводит пальцем по надписи, пытаясь запомнить красивый почерк. Все это кажется ему таким милым и слегка наивным, что сердце начинает сжиматься в груди, и предательский комок подступает к горлу. Кроули резко возвращает банку на место и замечает кошачий корм в глубине ящика. Он вытаскивает его, чтобы потом забрать с собой вместе с мисками. Энтони наверняка любит именно этот корм, а миски будут напоминать ему о доме.</p><p>Дальше в планах Кроули ванная комната, но здесь он тоже не находит ничего необычного. Ванна пуста, на полке стоит несколько шампуней и гелей, в шкафу в основном полотенца и бытовая химия, а ящик с таблетками он осмотрел еще в прошлый раз. Внимание Кроули привлекают только две вещи, и сначала он тянется к зубной щетке, в непреодолимом желании коснуться жестких щетинок, а потом одергивает себя: это уже похоже на извращение. Но мимо расчески, лежащей на полке, Кроули пройти не в силах. Он берет ее в руки и водит пальцем по зубчикам, потом подносит к носу и чувствует сладковатый запах — запах Азирафеля. Кроули ловит свое отражение в зеркале: глаза красные, трехдневная щетина на худом помятом лице, рука сжимает чужую расческу. Он понимает, что очень похож на маньяка сейчас, а еще что его волосы действительно отросли. Быстро отвернувшись и засунув расческу в карман, он направляется в спальню.</p><p>Спальня — определенно самая любимая комната Кроули в этом доме. Здесь всегда светло и тепло, кровать кажется такой уютной и манящей, а из окна виден парк. Его даже не смущает обилие книг: над кроватью висит несколько полок, заполненных книгами, на большом платяном шкафу стоит несколько стопок, даже на полу книги. Кроули это даже забавляет, он улыбается и садится за стол, стоящий слева от окна. На столе тоже есть книги, но их не так много, зато почти вся поверхность завалена бумагой, карандашами, красками и мелками. «Он рисует», — понимает Кроули, и осознание этого заставляет его улыбаться еще шире: Азирафель кажется ему таким милым и светлым человеком. Он берет лист бумаги, лежащий сверху, и видит незаконченный карандашный набросок. Сначала в пересечении линий сложно угадать что-то, но потом Кроули всматривается и понимает, что это портрет мужчины в шляпе. Внезапный укол ревности заставляет его отбросить рисунок обратно на стол. В голове вертится много мыслей о том, кто этот человек и почему Азирафель рисовал именно его, почему этот мужчина в шляпе вообще мог заинтересовать его, были ли они знакомы или даже близки. Кроули неподвижно сидит какое-то время, пока не успокаивается окончательно, понимая, что его ревность — это просто иррациональный бред. Придя, наконец, в себя, он отгоняет неприятные мысли и идет проверять большой шкаф.</p><p>Сначала Кроули открывает нижний ящик, но, обнаружив там нижнее белье и вспомнив про расческу, быстро закрывает обратно. В основном отделении он находит одежду. Ее не слишком много, но Кроули замечает, что она вся светлых тонов. Его собственная одежда, за редким исключением, черная, у Азирафеля же все рубашки, кофты, свитера и брюки — бежевые, белые или светло-голубые. Даже несколько пар джинсов, сложенных стопкой на полке, имеют светлый оттенок. Почему-то Кроули это даже не удивляет, именно так он и представляет этого милого человека, похожего на ангела. Он водит рукой по светлым вещам, впитывая в себя это странное ощущение того, что их носил Азирафель, его прекрасный и такой эфемерный Азирафель. Рука останавливается на особенно мягкой вещи цвета топленого молока. Кроули достает из шкафа безрукавку и разглядывает ее. Судя по размеру безрукавки, Азирафель ниже и плотнее него и Кроули понимает, что именно таким он видел его во сне; это кажется ему чем-то непостижимо идеальным, как будто пазл постепенно складывается в прекрасную картинку. Кроули поглаживает безрукавку ладонью и мнет теплую шерстяную ткань в руках, когда вдруг замечает в самой глубине шкафа вещь, которой здесь явно не место. Он возвращает безрукавку обратно, отодвигает несколько вешалок и вынимает из шкафа абсолютно черный свитер. Кроули долго смотрит на странно чуждый этому шкафу предмет и сначала иррациональная ревность возвращается новой волной, но потом где-то в подсознании возникает чувство узнавания. Чем больше Кроули смотрит на эту вещь, тем больше ему кажется, что у него есть точно такой же свитер. Кажется, он узнает небольшую дырочку на рукаве, прожженную сигаретой несколько лет назад. Он даже проверяет размер — все совпадает. Кроули пятится, все еще держа вещь в руках, потом садится на кровать, откидывает свитер в сторону и хватается за голову руками, вцепившись в волосы и пытаясь прийти в себя. Он абсолютно не понимает, что происходит. Не понимает, как вообще такое возможно. Слишком уж много совпадений для двух дней, думает он, вспоминая кота по имени Энтони. Потом опять смотрит на черный свитер и лихорадочно вспоминает, куда делся его собственный. Возможно, он выбросил его или потерял, или просто отдал кому-то. Но кажется, что свитер мирно покоится где-то в глубине его шкафа. Кроули опять берет вещь в руки и пытается найти еще какие-то отличительные черты, кроме дырки на рукаве, о которых он мог бы вспомнить. Не найдя больше ничего, он принюхивается, но свитер точно не пахнет им, он пахнет Азирафелем. Это немного успокаивает, и Кроули думает, что, в конце концов, это просто обычный черный свитер, таких миллионы. Следуя какому-то неясному порыву, он надевает свитер на себя и чувствует невероятный уют, как будто это действительно всегда была его вещь. Ему становится тепло, хорошо и спокойно, запах Азирафеля окружает его. Этот запах стал уже таким родным и знакомым.</p><p>Кроули сидит какое-то время неподвижно, согреваясь теплом шерсти. Он смотрит себе под ноги, на мягкий ворс ковра, на утопающие в нем ступни и думает об Азирафеле: представляет его светлые волосы, его мягкую улыбку и печальные серые глаза. Представляет, как прикасается к лицу этого удивительного человека. Кроули кажется, что он знает ощущения от этих прикосновений, что он сможет вспомнить их, если немного напряжет память. Пальцы его рук как будто наэлектризованы, он ощущает под ними тепло чужой руки, переплетенной с его собственной. Он никак не может разобраться, что происходит с ним, почему этот незнакомый человек так действует на него. Кроули не понимает, откуда эти мистические воспоминания о том, чего никогда не было в его жизни, но они такие реальные и обволакивающе прекрасные, что Кроули просто хочется принять их как должное. Хочется принять Азирафеля как что-то неотъемлемое и очень важное в жизни, потому что без этого она все равно, по сути, пустая и бессмысленная.</p><p>Из этих размышлений его вырывает телефонный звонок. Номер незнакомый и на секунду Кроули представляет, что возьмет трубку и услышит веселый голос Азирафеля, который скажет ему какую-нибудь милую глупость, и Кроули будет улыбаться, как дурак, и, наверное, даже плакать от счастья. Но в результате он только вздыхает разочарованно, когда отвечает на вызов — это не Азирафель, конечно же нет, это не может быть он. Ему звонит Анафема и просит о встрече, сообщая, что вспомнила кое-что интересное. Кроули отвечает, что будет ждать ее около галереи через полчаса и, попрощавшись, вешает трубку. Прежде чем уйти, Кроули решает проверить автоответчик, но никаких новых сообщений на нем нет, поэтому он быстро собирается и уходит из квартиры, только по дороге понимая, что забыл корм и миски для кота и даже не отдал соседке ключ. А еще он так и не снял с себя черный свитер с дыркой на рукаве.</p><p>Когда Кроули подходит к галерее, Анафема уже ждет его на ступеньках у входа. Она приветливо машет рукой и кричит:</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Кроули!</p><p>— Просто Кроули, пожалуйста, — отвечает он, подходя ближе.</p><p>Ему почему-то неприятно такое официальное обращение от молодой симпатичной девушки, Кроули сразу ощущает себя старым, и ему кажется, что он годится ей в отцы, хотя так оно, скорее всего, и есть. Анафема сначала заметно смущается, но потом с улыбкой кивает:</p><p>— Хорошо, Кроули. Где мы можем поговорить?</p><p>— Прогуляемся до метро?</p><p>Анафема соглашается, так что они выходят на Трафальгарскую площадь, сворачивают налево и идут вдоль улицы.</p><p>— Так что ты вспомнила? — наконец спрашивает Кроули.</p><p>— Кое-что произошло в тот день, когда я в последний раз видела Азирафеля, — отвечает Анафема, как-то тревожно теребя ремень своей сумки.</p><p>— И что же? — Кроули тоже напрягается.</p><p>— В тот день я слышала, как он говорил по телефону. Он ссорился с кем-то, сильно ссорился. Он кричал, а я никогда не слышала, чтобы Азирафель вообще повышал голос.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, с кем он говорил?</p><p>— С его братом Гавриилом. Я слышала, как он пару назвал его по имени, — Анафема чуть краснеет, — и еще он называл его мудаком.</p><p>— Может быть, ты запомнила что-то из разговора?</p><p>— Я плохо уловила суть, но речь шла о каком-то доме.</p><p>Они подходят к метро, останавливаются и молчат какое-то время.</p><p>— Это все? Может, еще что-то? Хоть какая-то маленькая деталь? — первым нарушает молчание Кроули.</p><p>— Нет, только слова про дом. Хотя… Еще Азирафель кричал «Зачем ты сделал это?» Никогда еще не видела его таким рассерженным.</p><p>Анафема вздыхает и смотрит куда-то в сторону, но вдруг поворачивается к Кроули, и он видит, что в ее глазах стоят слезы.</p><p>— Ты же найдешь его? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает она, а потом добавляет почти шепотом: — Мне так его не хватает.</p><p>Кроули очень хочет ответить ей, что ему тоже его не хватает, что он буквально умирает без Азирафеля и готов отдать что угодно за возможность просто увидеть его живым и невредимым. Но он только кивает и говорит, что сделает все возможное. Они прощаются, и Анафема уходит в сторону автобусной остановки. Кроули же спускается в метро и едет на работу, размышляя о том, каким зверским пыткам подвергнет чертова Гавриила.</p><p>Оказывается, что Гавриил уже приехал в участок и ждет больше часа. Когда Кроули входит в кабинет, тот набрасывается на него с обвинениями. Сегодня он гораздо смелее и решительнее, чем в их последнюю встречу, его глаза горят злостью, а губы нервно поджимаются.</p><p>— Я деловой человек, почему я должен ждать, пока вы занимаетесь неизвестно чем, вместо того чтобы искать моего брата. Почему я вообще здесь? — кричит он, вскакивая со стула.</p><p>Кроули не обращает на него внимания и молча садится за свой стол. Гавриил сверлит его глазами и тяжело дышит, словно разъяренный бык. Ньютон испуганно поглядывает на него, вжавшись в свое кресло, и пытается изобразить бурную деятельность в компьютере.</p><p>— Успокойтесь и сядьте, мистер Фелл, у меня появились вопросы к вам, — говорит Кроули спокойным тоном, указывая на стул.</p><p>Гавриил садится и, демонстративно откинувшись на спинку, закидывает одну ногу на другую.</p><p>— Задавайте свои вопросы и покончим с этим.</p><p>Кроули смотрит на него какое-то время и не понимает, как эта свинья может быть братом его милого Азирафеля.</p><p>— Вы утверждаете, что разговаривали с вашим братом по телефону в прошлый вторник, мистер Фелл? — наконец спрашивает он.</p><p>— Да, как я уже сказал, я говорил с ним тем утром, — отвечает Гавриил безразлично.</p><p>— Тогда как вы объясните тот факт, что ваш брат так и не вышел в тот день из дома? Как вы понимаете, в квартире его тоже нет. Куда же он делся, как думаете? Испарился? — Кроули сверлит его гневным взглядом.</p><p>Гавриил, кажется, напрягается и, слегка откашлявшись, садится на стуле ровно.</p><p>— Откуда мне знать, искать его — ваша работа. Но вместо этого вы занимаетесь ерундой и тратите мое и свое время.</p><p>— Нет, мистер Фелл, я как раз делаю свою работу, а вы, по-моему, мне мешаете.</p><p>Кроули понимает, что сейчас находится в шаге от того, чтобы набить этому индюку морду, и потому опускает руку в карман пальто и дотрагивается пальцами до уголка фотографии — это немного успокаивает.</p><p>— Это правда, что накануне вы поссорились с братом? — выдохнув, спрашивает он.</p><p>— Хм, я бы не назвал это ссорой, — Гавриила явно удивляет осведомленность полиции о личном разговоре.</p><p>— Разве? Говорят, что Азирафель даже кричал на вас и называл мудаком. — Кроули ждет реакции на это слово, но, не дождавшись, продолжает: — Речь, кажется, шла о доме? Не хотите рассказать об этом?</p><p>— Это не имеет отношения к делу, — презрительно бросает Гавриил.</p><p>— А это уже мне решать, — Кроули почти шипит на него.</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо. Да, мы действительно поссорились накануне. Дело в том, что я продал наш фамильный дом, а он был недоволен этим.</p><p>— И почему же?</p><p>— Это старый дом нашей матушки, с которой Азирафель всегда был очень близок, поэтому ему не понравилась моя идея с продажей. Хотя, мне кажется, что в его возрасте уже неприлично быть таким сентиментальным дураком.</p><p>— И, как я понимаю, вы даже не посоветовались с ним? — Кроули сжимает в руках карандаш, снова начиная закипать.</p><p>— Я не должен советоваться с ним в этих вопросах. Для содержания дома нужны деньги, которых у него нет и никогда не было, а мне эти траты невыгодны.</p><p>— Но ведь это и его дом тоже.</p><p>— И он получил бы ровно половину суммы с его продажи. Вам-то какое дело, в конце концов? — Гавриил неприятно фыркает.</p><p>Кроули молчит какое-то время, потом кидает взгляд на Ньюта и, убедившись, что тот занят своими делами, тихо шепчет, перегнувшись через стол:</p><p>— Если я узнаю, что из-за тебя, гребаная мразь, с ним что-то случилось, я порву тебя на куски.</p><p> Гавриил ошарашенно пялится, открыв рот, пока Кроули возвращается на место.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Фелл, мы все проверим и свяжемся с вами. И не уезжайте пока из города, пожалуйста, — громко говорит он и улыбается, а потом замечает, что карандаш в его руках разломан пополам.</p><p>Этим вечером Кроули возвращается в квартиру Азирафеля, чтобы забрать корм и отдать соседке ключи. Но по дороге он все-таки заглядывает в мастерскую и делает себе дубликат. Сейчас он так поглощен ненавистью к Гавриилу, что его даже не мучает совесть по этому поводу.</p><p>Привычно сняв пальто и ботинки, Кроули вынимает фотографию Азирафеля из кармана и идет на кухню. Там он прислоняет снимок к микроволновке и смотрит на печальные серые глаза какое-то время. Затем бросает взгляд на раковину и вдруг решает помыть посуду. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Азирафель вернулся в чистую квартиру, когда он, наконец, найдет его. Кроули водит губкой по тарелке и смотрит на Азирафеля. Шум воды и монотонные действия успокаивают, и ненависть наконец-то отпускает его, сменяясь каким-то приятным чувством покоя и уюта. Вымыв и убрав посуду, Кроули складывает вещи для Энтони в пакет и забирает старый хлеб из кухни, чтобы выкинуть его по дороге. Потом он берет в руки фотографию Азирафеля и, проведя пальцем по грустной улыбке, тихо произносит:</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я обязательно разберусь с этим уродом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Остальные иллюстрации можно посмотреть <a href="https://twitter.com/GeeseCannibal/media">здесь</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. День четвертый. Анафема</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вернувшись домой, Кроули кормит кота, потом в нетерпении идет в комнату и зарывается в шкаф в поисках того самого черного свитера, который вдруг обнаружился в квартире Азирафеля. Свитера, который он до сих пор так и не снял. Кроули вытаскивает все свои вещи, перебирает их несколько раз, но свитер так и не обнаруживает, постепенно понимая, что этот дурацкий свитер сейчас и правда на нем. Он просто откуда-то знает, что это его вещь и всегда ею была. Осознание этого совершенно не пугает Кроули, скорее наоборот, расставляет все на свои места. Ему вдруг становится очень спокойно и хорошо от этой мысли. Он как будто играет в ролевую игру, в которой действительно знает Азирафеля, любит его и, может быть, даже живет с ним. Кроули не может понять, как элементы воображаемой игры смогли стать реальными, но сейчас это мало его волнует. Он лежит на диване в своем теплом свитере, пропахшем Азирафелем, смотрит на фотографию и понимает, что впервые за много лет по-настоящему счастлив.</p>
<p>Утром его будит звонок Ньюта. Напарник говорит, что успел посмотреть видео с камер и обнаружил на них Азирафеля. Кроули сразу мчится на работу, даже не переодевшись. Ему так хочется посмотреть на Азирафеля на видео, посмотреть, как он двигается, как он одет, на его фигуру, мимику его лица. Кроули понимает, что это всего лишь видео, но для него достаточно и этого маленького кусочка в копилку фантазий.</p>
<p>Ньютон удивляется, когда его начальник влетает в кабинет и сразу просит включить видео, но ничего не говорит, только придвигает монитор поближе и нажимает на кнопку. Кроули ждет какое-то время, затаив дыхание, а когда Азирафель, наконец, появляется в кадре, его руки начинают дрожать. Он просит Ньюта остановить запись. Ему нестерпимо хочется дотронуться до экрана пальцами, провести по этой фигуре в светлом плаще и голубом свитере. Азирафель именно такой, каким представлял его Кроули, каким он видел его в своих снах. Он кажется мягким и уютным, его легкая улыбка завораживает. Лица на видео почти не видно, но Кроули абсолютно уверен, что Азирафель улыбается, может быть, солнцу, или прохожим, или своим мыслям. «Я бы хотел, чтобы твои мысли были обо мне», — думает Кроули, пытаясь справиться с тремором в руках.</p>
<p>— Это все? — почти шепотом спрашивает он наконец.</p>
<p>— Нет, сэр, он появляется еще на следующих двух камерах, а потом уезжает на автобусе и последний раз появляется на камере у галереи. — Ньют переключает видео.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. А вечером? — Кроули завороженно смотрит на сменяющие друг друга изображения его Азирафеля.</p>
<p>— А это уже интересно, сэр. Вечером он есть только на камере галереи. И все.</p>
<p>— Значит, он вышел с работы, но домой так и не вернулся?</p>
<p>— Похоже, что так.</p>
<p>Кроули молчит и думает некоторое время. Потом он говорит Ньютону, чтобы тот запросил у телефонной компании распечатку звонков в квартиру Азирафеля, проверил алиби Гавриила на вечер понедельника и выслал видео на почту, но, подумав еще пару минут, Кроули просит скинуть запись на диск. Ньют в очередной раз удивляется, но просьбу выполняет.</p>
<p>На этот раз Кроули едет в квартиру Азирафеля без причины — просто потому что хочет быть там. Сначала он честно пытается эту причину придумать, но быстро понимает, что хочет обмануть самого себя и оставляет эти попытки. По дороге ему в голову приходят самые неприятные мысли, он гонит их, но те настойчиво возвращаются, и Кроули понимает, что это может быть одним из самых вероятных решений этой задачи. Азирафель — одинокий человек с депрессией, и он очень сильно расстроился в тот день. Он вышел с работы, но так и не пошел домой, в результате чего напрашивается вывод, что Азирафель мог направиться куда угодно и просто покончить с собой. Кроули воротит от этих мыслей, но такое, вероятно, могло случиться, хотя отсутствие тела все еще дает слабую надежду. По дороге он заходит в маленькую кондитерскую, чтобы отвлечься и купить хоть какой-то еды. Он берет себе сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром, а потом вдруг видит сдобные булочки с ванильным кремом и думает, что Азирафелю такие наверняка понравятся, поэтому он покупает пару булочек для него; и это заставляет его чувствовать себя невероятно счастливым. И только выйдя из магазина, Кроули понимает, что такими темпами скоро сойдет с ума.</p>
<p>В квартире, как всегда, тепло и тихо. Кроули уже совсем по-свойски проходит на кухню, греет свой сэндвич в микроволновке, достает турку, месторасположение которой запомнил еще с прошлого осмотра ящиков, и варит кофе. Булочки он выкладывает на маленькую тарелку и ставит рядом с фотографий Азирафеля, которая, как обычно, перекочевала сюда из кармана пальто. Кроули быстро съедает свой бутерброд и идет вместе с чашкой кофе в гостиную, где садится на пол, ставя чашку рядом с собой, вставляет диск в видеопроигрыватель и включает телевизор. Он примерно запомнил время, поэтому сразу проматывает большой кусок видео, но в какой-то момент останавливает перемотку, боясь пропустить Азирафеля. Сначала он видит пустую улицу, но уже через несколько секунд на ней появляется фигура в светлом плаще. Эта фигура идет вдоль улицы, потом смотрит по сторонам и переходит дорогу, теряясь из поля зрения камеры. Кроули перематывает назад и снова смотрит на передвижения человека в светлом. В этом человеке ему нравится буквально все: от фигуры и походки до коричневых ботинок и слегка вздернутого аккуратного носа. Ему кажется, что Азирафель похож на плюшевого медвежонка, его хочется обнять и не отпускать, трогать смешные белые кудряшки, зарываться в них носом, сминать руками живот и бока через этот глупый голубой свитер. Кроули кладет руку на монитор, прямо на изображение Азирафеля, и чувствует, как по щеке скатывается первая слеза. Он проклинает весь мир, всех людей вокруг, судьбу, Бога и все, что только можно проклинать. За упущенные возможности, за несправедливость, за себя и за этого удивительного человека на экране. Ему хочется кричать, рыдать и жалеть себя, но Кроули только вытирает эту единственную слезу и просматривает оставшиеся записи. Он просто не может позволить себе быть слабым сейчас.</p>
<p>После десятого просмотра кадров с Азирафелем Кроули замечает, что у него опять ужасно разболелись глаза, поэтому он, наконец, выключает телевизор и идет в ванную комнату, чтобы умыться. Там он смотрит на себя в зеркало и понимает, что выглядит просто ужасно: многодневная щетина начала превращаться в неопрятную бороду, под глазами ужасные синяки, а сами глаза покраснели и опухли. Возникает ощущение, что его просто били несколько дней. Кроули вздыхает и умывается холодной водой, потом бросает взгляд на ванну и вспоминает, что даже душ сегодня не принимал. Ванна так настойчиво манит, что он сдается и, заткнув пробкой слив, включает воду погорячее. Кроули роется на полке с шампунями, нюхая каждую банку, и, наконец, находит тот самый знакомый сладкий запах, который в его голове теперь неразрывно связан с Азирафелем. Он выливает почти полбанки шампуня в воду и вспенивает ее, потом снимает с себя одежду, залезает в ванну и медленно погружается в воду. По телу разливается приятное тепло, а в нос ударяет дурманящий сладкий аромат. Кроули понимает, что такого блаженства не ощущал уже, наверное, лет двадцать, как раз с тех пор, когда последний раз принимал ванну.</p>
<p>Он просто сидит с закрытыми глазами какое-то время, а потом откидывается назад и сразу ощущает спиной чужое мокрое тело. Знакомые ласковые руки обнимают его, а мягкие пальцы вырисовывают на груди какие-то круги и полосы. Кроули счастливо улыбается и удобнее устраивается в руках Азирафеля, гладя пальцами его ногу под водой. Он не знает, как они умудряются помещаться в этой ванне вдвоем, но ему совершенно все равно, потому что это просто чертовски приятно.</p>
<p>— Ты скоро ослепнешь от этой дурацкой челки, — тихо говорит Азирафель, перемещая одну руку с груди Кроули в его волосы.</p>
<p>Он начинает перебирать их пальцами, а потом зачесывает назад, открывая лоб, и целует Кроули в висок</p>
<p>— Вот так лучше.</p>
<p>— Я постригусь. — Кроули перехватывает чужую руку и целует в середину ладони.</p>
<p>— И побреешься? — смеется Азирафель.</p>
<p>Они молчат какое-то время, просто наслаждаясь теплой водой и друг другом.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, я купил тебе ванильные булочки, — вдруг произносит Кроули, не понимая даже, почему вспомнил об этом.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, дорогой, ты балуешь меня.</p>
<p>— Я живу для того, чтобы баловать тебя.</p>
<p>Азирафель ничего не отвечает, только вздыхает с какой-то затаенной грустью. Кроули чувствует это. Удивительно, но он так остро чувствует настроение этого человека.</p>
<p>— Это из-за дома? — он запрокидывает голову и смотрит в печальные серые глаза.</p>
<p>— Да, никак не могу смириться. Я даже фотографию со стены снял. Глупо, правда?</p>
<p>Азирафель смотрит как-то виновато, но Кроули только весело улыбается, а потом притягивает его к себе и целует. Поцелуй выходит очень мягкий и глубокий, Кроули кажется, что он умирает от этих губ и языка, воздуха катастрофически не хватает, а руки Азирафеля сжимают его все сильнее. Он понимает, что давно перестал дышать и сейчас просто расплавится, а потом растворится в воде, превращаясь в капли на прекрасном теле Азирафеля. И в данный момент это кажется ему таким невероятно правильным исходом всей его жизни.</p>
<p>Кроули открывает глаза и резко подскакивает в ванне, поднимая кучу брызг вокруг, — он просто заснул и погрузился под воду. Пытаясь отдышаться, он проводит пальцами по своим губам, все еще чувствуя прикосновения Азирафеля, явственно ощущает его вкус во рту. Его незримое присутствие кажется таким реальным, что Кроули не может поверить в то, что это всего лишь игра воспаленного воображения. Он вылезает из ванны, заворачивается в полотенце и долго смотрит на себя в зеркало, в который раз пытаясь осознать, что с ним происходит. После чего лихорадочно ищет ножницы и, наконец обнаружив их в ящике под раковиной, подрезает свои мокрые волосы. Бороду он тоже сбривает и, когда осматривает свое преобразившееся лицо в зеркале, он может поклясться, что видит за спиной отражение улыбающегося Азирафеля, стоящего в дверях.</p>
<p>— Я живу, чтобы баловать тебя, помнишь? — говорит ему Кроули и тоже улыбается.</p>
<p>Наконец, он натягивает на себя одежду и, вдруг вспомнив про фотографию, которую упомянул Азирафель, идет осматривать стены. В гостиной не видно лишних гвоздей или следов на обоях, в спальне тоже ничего нет, а вот в прихожей Кроули обнаруживает гвоздь, одиноко торчащий из стены, слева от входной двери. Здесь обычно темно, поэтому он не заметил этого сразу. Судя по следам на стене, фотография не должна быть большой, поэтому Азирафель вполне мог убрать ее куда-то в альбом с фотографиями. Кроули начинает обыскивать всю квартиру в поисках хоть чего-то похожего, но не находит ни одного альбома — кругом только книги. Он размышляет, где еще можно хранить такие личные вещи… ведь должны же быть у Азирафеля личные вещи. Вдруг Кроули осеняет догадка — он идет в спальню, садится на пол и лезет под кровать. Там он сразу замечает небольшую обувную коробку, притаившуюся в темном углу, и вытаскивает ее. Держать под кроватью коробку с секретами кажется очень смешным, но он понимает, что это так похоже на Азирафеля.</p>
<p>Кроули прислоняется спиной к кровати, все еще сидя на полу, и ставит коробку на колени. Проводит рукой по крышке и понимает, что на ней даже нет пыли — значит, ее недавно открывали. Он никак не может решиться заглянуть внутрь, почему-то испытывая какой-то иррациональный страх перед этой коробкой. Просидев неподвижно минут десять, Кроули все-таки решается и откидывает крышку. Первое, что бросается в глаза — это старая черно-белая фотография в рамке, на ней кудрявый мальчик лет пяти стоит на фоне небольшого светлого дома и улыбается. Кроули сразу узнает эту улыбку и понимает, что это та самая фотография, которая висела на стене в прихожей, фотография, о которой говорил Азирафель в его сне. Сейчас он даже не задумывается о том, как мог сон перетечь в реальность, а просто любуется кудрявым светловолосым ребенком, и по его лицу расплывается улыбка. Кроули откладывает фотографию в сторону и начинает просматривать остальное содержимое коробки. Здесь есть несколько открыток, — все они от мамы Азирафеля, — пара детских рисунков, на которых изображен светлый дом и семья из четырех человек, а еще фотографии приятной брюнетки, улыбка которой кажется неуловимо знакомой. Почти на всех фотографиях она находится в одиночестве, и только на одной из них рядом с ней сидит хмурый статный мужчина со светлыми волосами. Кроули уверен, что где-то видел этого человека. «Гавриил», — вдруг осеняет его. Значит, это родители Азирафеля. Еще он находит небольшой акварельный рисунок, на котором изображен рыжий котенок, и Кроули сразу узнает в нем Энтони. Он откладывает все находки в сторону и вдруг на самом дне коробки видит то, чего там быть никак не может. Кроули зажимает рот рукой и пытается вздохнуть; ему кажется, что сердце остановилось, и сейчас он просто умрет или сойдет с ума, как минимум. Дрожащими руками он вынимает фотографию из коробки и пытается прийти в себя, глядя на свое собственное лицо. На этой фотографии он сидит расслабленно где-то на скамейке в парке, в руках у него сигарета, а уголки губ чуть вздернуты в подобии улыбки. Очков на нем нет, а во взгляде читается столько любви и нежности, сколько он не испытывал, кажется, еще никогда. Немного успокоившись, Кроули пытается понять, когда и кем сделана эта фотография, потому что он точно не помнит такого момента в своей жизни. Он решает осмотреть обратную сторону и обнаруживает там аккуратно выведенные буквы. Теперь этот почерк Кроули может узнать из миллиона — почерк Азирафеля. Там написано «Энтони». Больше ничего, просто его имя и все. Кроули сидит и несколько минут тупо рассматривает себя на фотографии. На ней он кажется себе таким умиротворенным и счастливым. Когда он был таким в последний раз, и был ли он таким когда-нибудь вообще? Судя по лицу, фотографии должно быть не больше года. Кроули тешит себя мыслью, что Азирафель мог сфотографировать его просто проходя случайно мимо, но сам прекрасно понимает, что это невозможно, это не похоже на случайную фотографию, и он бы точно запомнил этот момент, точно запомнил бы Азирафеля. А еще просто невозможно так смотреть на случайного прохожего.</p>
<p>Из ступора его выводит пришедшая смс от Ньютона. Напарник пишет ему, что проверил алиби Гавриила и получил распечатки телефонных звонков. Кроули не реагирует. Он понимает, что просто не в состоянии обсуждать что-то с Ньютом, особенно если это гребаный Гавриил. Еще он понимает, что сейчас ему нужен кто-то совершенно другой. Азирафель, если быть точным, но это невозможно. «Пока невозможно», — мысленно поправляет себя Кроули и набирает номер единственного человека, с которым, как он думает, может обсудить то, что его беспокоит.</p>
<p>Они встречаются у лестницы на входе в Сент-Джеймс Парк. Кроули приезжает раньше, поэтому успевает купить мороженое и выкурить пару сигарет. Когда он наконец замечает Анафему, то видит на ее лице смесь тревоги и нетерпения. Кроули машет ей рукой, и она переходит на бег, чтобы побыстрее оказаться рядом.</p>
<p>— Что-то случилось? Ты нашел его? Он в порядке? Он жив? Скажи, Кроули, скажи, что он жив, — тараторит Анафема, пытаясь отдышаться.</p>
<p>Кроули только сейчас понимает, какую глупость совершил, даже не объяснив ей, зачем хочет встретиться.</p>
<p>— Успокойся, пока нет никаких новостей. Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой, — виновато отвечает он, а потом вспоминает про мороженое. — Вот, я надеюсь, ты любишь шоколадное.</p>
<p>Анафема смотрит на него, как на идиота, но все-таки берет протянутое мороженое.</p>
<p>— Шоколадное все любят, — хмыкает она.</p>
<p>— А вот и неправда. Например, мой друг Хастур его не выносит. Хотя, он вообще мороженое терпеть не может, — Кроули пытается улыбаться.</p>
<p>— Хастур?</p>
<p>— Это кличка.</p>
<p>Анафема наконец окончательно расслабляется, и они спускаются по лестнице в парк.</p>
<p>— О чем ты хотел поговорить? Я рассказала все, что помню. — Она разворачивает свое мороженое и кидает обертку в урну.</p>
<p>— На самом деле, я хотел, чтобы ты рассказала мне о нем, — говорит Кроули, засовывая руки в карманы своего пальто и поеживаясь от холода.</p>
<p>— Об Азирафеле? И что тебе интересно?</p>
<p>— Все! Какой он человек, чем он увлекается, с кем дружит, куда ходит по вечерам, что любит есть на обед. В общем все, что знаешь.</p>
<p>Анафема останавливается и некоторое время смотрит на него с подозрением, но потом все-таки возобновляет движение и отвечает:</p>
<p>— Если честно, мне сложно рассказывать о нем. Как я уже говорила, он скрытный человек. Но я знаю, что он очень любит свою работу, любит искусство и разбирается в нем, любит сладкое, даже на обед обычно ест десерты, но больше всего на свете он любит читать — я постоянно замечаю его с книжкой в руках. А еще он очень добрый, просто потрясающе добрый и отзывчивый. Когда я ссорюсь со своим парнем, первым делом прихожу к нему за советом. Он очень хорошо умеет утешать, всегда подбирает самые правильные слова, от которых становится легче. Хотя, мне всегда казалось, что сам он очень одинок.</p>
<p>Анафема замолкает, как будто думая о чем-то, и они идут в тишине некоторое время. Кроули не хочет прерывать ее мысли.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что он рисует, — вдруг продолжает Анафема, — хотя я никогда не видела его рисунков, но Азирафель как-то проговорился, что ему это очень нравится.</p>
<p>— Да, я видел пару набросков у него на столе. — Кроули вспоминает рисунок человека в шляпе.</p>
<p>— Правда? Я бы очень хотела посмотреть на них. Уверена, что у него отличная рука.</p>
<p>— Я могу показать тебе, если хочешь.</p>
<p>— Но как же… Разве так можно? — она опять останавливается и смотрит непонимающе.</p>
<p>— Я сразу их верну, и мы ничего ему не скажем, — пытается улыбаться Кроули, но сам понимает, что сказал глупость, поэтому меняет тему: — А что насчет личной жизни? У него был кто-то, не знаешь?</p>
<p>— Не уверена, но кажется, что не было. Хотя, в последнее время он часто витал в облаках и, как мне показалось, выглядел счастливее, чем обычно. Я даже стала подозревать, что у него кто-то появился, — говорит Анафема, и сердце Кроули замирает и сжимается.</p>
<p>Он опять вспоминает про мужчину в шляпе, и глупая ревность, которую Кроули тогда в себе подавил, возвращается с новой силой.</p>
<p>— И кто это мог быть? — хрипло спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — Анафема, кажется, не заметила перемен в собеседнике. — Но знаешь, была забавная история, связанная с его котом. Ты же в курсе, что у него есть кот?</p>
<p>— Да, в курсе, он теперь живет у меня.</p>
<p>— Так вот, однажды я заметила, что Азирафель очень нервничает и спешит поскорее уйти с работы, тогда я спросила, куда он так торопится, а он ответил, что его ждет Энтони. Я сначала подумала, что это какой-то парень и спросила, кто это, а он как-то замялся сначала, а потом ответил, что это его кот… Стой, что значит живет у тебя?</p>
<p>Анафема смотрит на него, раскрыв рот, испачканный мороженым, а Кроули смеется.</p>
<p>— Его хотели усыпить. Я решил, что не позволю усыпить кота по имени Энтони.</p>
<p>— Точно, у вас же одно имя, забавное совпадение. Я вообще удивилась, когда узнала, что Азирафель завел кота, да еще и назвал так странно. Мне всегда казалось, что ему больше подойдут комнатные цветы, так и представляю, как он разводит их, поливает и опрыскивает.</p>
<p>— Уверен, что он бы их заливал, — вдруг непроизвольно вырывается у Кроули и в его голове сразу что-то щелкает, кусочки очередного пазла встают на свои места. Он замирает. Ну конечно, комнатные растения — вот чего так не хватает на подоконнике в доме Азирафеля. И где-то в подсознании он всегда знал об этом.</p>
<p>Через какое-то время Кроули понимает, что просто остановился и завис, а Анафема пытается что-то сказать ему.</p>
<p>— Что ты говоришь? — переспрашивает он, догоняя девушку.</p>
<p>— Я говорю, что мне любопытно, почему ты так интересуешься Азирафелем. Это твоя работа, я знаю, но мне почему-то кажется, что для тебя это что-то очень личное, просто вижу это в твоем взгляде. — Анафема останавливается и берет его за локоть, заглядывая в глаза. — Расскажи мне, Кроули, потому что, если честно, меня это немного пугает.</p>
<p>Он молчит некоторое время, а потом просто кивает и ведет ее в ближайшее кафе.</p>
<p>Кроули рассказывает ей все: о своих странных снах, о том, как его тянет к Азирафелю и как ему кажется, что они были знакомы всегда. Он даже рассказывает о свитере и о своей фотографии, которую нашел сегодня в коробке. В конце концов, он признается ей, что, кажется, любит и всегда любил этого человека и сейчас уже просто не может существовать без него. Когда Кроули пытается незаметно стереть выступившие слезы, Анафема берет его за руку и смотрит внимательно прямо в глаза. В ее взгляде нет осуждения, страха или даже жалости, только грусть.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, что это и как это все можно объяснить, но я верю тебе, — тихо говорит она, сжимая его ладонь.</p>
<p>Кроули этого достаточно. Он понимает, что теперь ему стало гораздо легче. Теперь у него есть Анафема — очередная тонкая ниточка, связывающая их с Азирафелем, живое подтверждение его реальности. Квартира, кот Энтони, а теперь и Анафема, — это все, что осталось ему от человека, которого он никогда не знал, но всегда безумно любил. Кроули думает, что все эти тонкие ниточки тянутся от него к Азирафелю, и он как будто может хотя бы на долю секунды дотронуться до него. И это именно то, что все еще позволяет ему существовать и оставаться в сознании.</p>
<p>Они разговаривают почти до самого вечера: Анафема пытается рассказать ему об Азирафеле все, что только может вспомнить, и Кроули понимает, что этот человек именно такой, каким он его представляет. Или, если говорить точнее, такой, каким он его знает и любит.</p>
<p>Перед тем как отправиться домой, Кроули заезжает в квартиру к Азирафелю. Это уже стало какой-то дурацкой традицией, без которой он не может представить себе окончание дня. По дороге он заходит в цветочный магазин и выбирает растение. Консультант начинает что-то спрашивать у него, но Кроули отвечает, что просто хочет подарить растение любимому человеку. В результате он приносит Азирафелю небольшую цветущую гардению. Аккуратно расположив ее на подоконнике, он проводит пальцами по крупному белому цветку; его лепестки мягкие, тонкие и кажутся очень хрупкими. Кроули поливает растение: продавец в цветочном сказал ему, что земля должна всегда оставаться влажной, но его нельзя заливать.</p>
<p>— Его нельзя заливать. Нельзя, иначе оно погибнет, — говорит Кроули, глядя на белые цветы. — Но знаешь, тебе можно, тебе все можно, все что угодно, только вернись ко мне.</p>
<p>Прежде чем уйти, он вынимает из рамки фотографию с домом, потом вставляет в нее изображение Энтони, которое нарисовал Азирафель, и вешает рамку на прежнее место в прихожей. Остальные вещи, включая свою фотографию, он собирает обратно в коробку и возвращает ее под кровать.</p>
<p>Кроули уходит из квартиры поздним вечером, когда на улице уже темно. Он проверяет телефон, о котором совсем забыл во время встречи с Анафемой, и обнаруживает множество пропущенных вызовов и смс от Ньютона. Напарник пишет, что у него появилась новая информация по делу и просит срочно с ним связаться. Кроули быстро отвечает, что они все решат утром, а потом обнаруживает еще одно сообщение, но уже от Неда. «Легок на помине», — думает он и, закурив сигарету, спешит домой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Остальные иллюстрации можно посмотреть <a href="https://twitter.com/GeeseCannibal/media">здесь</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. День пятый. Хастур</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Домой Кроули добирается уже ночью. Весь продрогший и промокший под нескончаемым дождем, он все-таки снимает с себя пальто и ботинки, а потом, немного подумав, стягивает и мокрые джинсы, переодеваясь в пижамные штаны. Свитер ему снимать не хочется — тот все еще пахнет Азирафелем. Накормив кота, он берет бутылку джина, наливает себе первый стакан и забирается с ногами на диван.</p>
<p>Кроули размышляет, что ответить Неду, который пригласил его завтра вечером в бар пропустить по паре рюмок. Он прекрасно знает, что пара рюмок, как всегда, перерастет в грандиозную пьянку, и потом придется полдня мучиться похмельем и блевать в туалете, даже не вспомнив, как добрался до дома. С другой стороны, Кроули осознает, что если сейчас не отвлечется хоть на что-то, то окончательно поедет крышей. Он смотрит на фотографию Азирафеля и пытается найти правильный ответ в его серых глазах. Больше всего Кроули хочется сейчас быть рядом с ним и не думать о тех глупых вещах, о которых он думает. Он понимает, что тогда просто удалил бы эту смс к чертовой матери. А потом и этот номер телефона заодно. Но Азирафеля нет с ним, сейчас нет, и, возможно, никогда не будет. У него есть только эта безмолвная фотография и призрачное видение, созданное его больным воображением. Кроули берет телефон и отвечает на смс простым и лаконичным «Да», а потом залпом выпивает первый стакан джина.</p>
<p>Он отрубается после третьего стакана. Обычно его хватает на большее, но, видимо, сказывается недосыпание. Среди ночи к нему на живот садится Энтони и начинает перебирать лапками мягкий свитер. Это приятно и Кроули улыбается сквозь сон. Потом он чувствует, как теплая ладонь опускается на его грудь, а в волосы зарываются знакомые пальцы. Он понимает, что это точно не Энтони, который сейчас расположился на его животе. Воображение рисует Азирафеля, лежащего рядом, и Кроули даже начинает казаться, что он тихо посапывает ему в ухо. Для него это самый приятный и успокаивающий звук.</p>
<p>Кроули просыпается рано утром и ему дико жарко — на нем шерстяной свитер, да еще и кот спит сверху. Он аккуратно перекладывает Энтони и стаскивает с себя все, оставаясь в одних штанах. Некоторое время он сидит на диване, пытаясь разлепить глаза и окончательно проснуться. Взгляд натыкается на фотографию и, словно в каком-то странном порыве, он берет ее в руки и прикасается губами к улыбке Азирафеля на изображении.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, мой ангел, — хриплым ото сна голосом говорит Кроули и, наконец, встает с дивана.</p>
<p>Переодевшись и выпив кофе, он доедает оставшиеся полпачки чипсов и насыпает корм для Энтони в миску. Потом Кроули внезапно понимает, что кот не может питаться так же ущербно, как и он сам, поэтому, потрепав Энтони по голове, он обещает ему, что сегодня принесет что-нибудь вкусное.</p>
<p>— Где вы были, сэр? Я вчера звонил вам целый день и уже, признаюсь, начал волноваться, — выпаливает Ньютон, как только его босс переступает порог офиса.</p>
<p>Кроули не привык к таким фамильярностям, поэтому одаривает молодого напарника вопросительным взглядом из-под темных очков. На самом деле Кроули просто не привык, что кто-то может волноваться за него. Ньют сразу осекается и переводит разговор:</p>
<p>— Пришли распечатки телефонных звонков, сэр.</p>
<p>— Интересно. И что там? — Кроули садится за свой стол и закидывает на него ноги.</p>
<p>— Хм… — Ньют, кажется, до сих пор не свыкся с бесцеремонными выпадами начальника. — Во вторник брат точно не звонил Феллу домой, никто не звонил ему. Ему вообще звонил практически только Гавриил. И в последний раз это было три недели назад.</p>
<p>Ньютон кидает взгляд на Кроули, но тот молчит, задумавшись о чем-то.</p>
<p>— Но вот с мобильным все интереснее, — продолжает Ньют. — Гавриил действительно звонил брату в понедельник днем, а потом еще и вечером.</p>
<p>— Даже так? Интересно, почему же мистер Святая Задница скрыл это от нас. Долго они разговаривали? — наконец подает голос Кроули.</p>
<p>— Достаточно долго, сэр. Двадцать три минуты.</p>
<p>— Да, за это время многое можно обсудить. И когда телефон Азирафеля отключился?</p>
<p>— В половину первого ночи.</p>
<p>— Выяснили где?</p>
<p>— Да, сэр, и это самое интересное — у него в квартире.</p>
<p>Кроули резко возвращает ноги на пол, снимает очки и с удивлением смотрит на Ньютона.</p>
<p>— Как такое возможно? — тихо спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, сэр. Вы не находили телефон у него дома?</p>
<p>Кроули отрицательно качает головой и думает, что вряд ли пропустил бы телефон при осмотре квартиры.</p>
<p>— Я посмотрю еще раз, — отмахивается он, краем глаза замечая с каким подозрением смотрит на него напарник. — Что насчет алиби брата?</p>
<p>— На вечер понедельника у него алиби нет — семья уехала за город к родственникам жены, он был дома один.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно. Придется поговорить с ним еще раз.</p>
<p>Кроули встает, надевает очки и идет к выходу. На этот раз Ньютон даже не спрашивает начальника, куда тот собрался, — он и сам прекрасно знает ответ.</p>
<p>По дороге до квартиры Азирафеля Кроули думает о телефоне. Он сразу отметает вопрос о том, как телефон мог оказаться в квартире, хотя сам Азирафель там даже не появлялся. Это очень странно, но, кажется, Кроули уже привык к странностям. Телефон вполне мог оказаться в квартире точно таким же волшебным образом, каким там оказалась фотография самого Кроули. Его гораздо больше волнует то, что он этот телефон в доме не видел, хотя осмотрел там почти каждый угол.</p>
<p>Зайдя в квартиру, Кроули первым делом идет в комнату, чтобы проверить свою гардению. Он открывает окно и впускает в помещение прохладный осенний воздух, затем проверяет землю — все еще влажная. Погладив лепестки белого цветка, Кроули распыляет немного воды на листья, а потом смотрит в окно на густые деревья парка за мостом. Кроули думает о том, как хорошо было бы гулять там с Азирафелем, кормить уток и есть мороженое. Он думает, что даже мог бы бросить курить и пить, а свежий воздух избавил бы его от головных болей, хотя бы на какое-то время. А еще Кроули думает о том, что хочет купить Азирафелю больше комнатных растений, что он мог бы заставить цветами весь этот подоконник, и тогда они будут каждый день просыпаться под звуки шелестящих листьев.</p>
<p>Его размышления прерывает странный звук, доносящийся из кухни — кто-то гремит посудой. Кроули настораживается, но потом вспоминает, что ключ есть у соседки, так что она вполне могла зайти за чем-то. «А может быть, заметила, что кто-то есть в квартире», — думает Кроули. Он как можно тише, чтобы вдруг никого не спугнуть, проходит на кухню и застывает в дверях — у плиты спиной к нему стоит Азирафель и ловко орудует кулинарной лопаткой над сковородкой. Кроули не может пошевелиться, он не понимает сон это или реальность, или, может быть, просто его воображение в очередной раз играет с ним злые шутки, поэтому он просто стоит и смотрит на знакомую спину, обтянутую серой шерстяной кофтой, на милые светлые кудряшки на затылке, подрагивающие в такт движениям Азирафеля. Его прекрасного и родного Азирафеля.</p>
<p>— Не думай, что я не чувствую, как ты сверлишь меня взглядом, — прерывает молчание Азирафель, поворачиваясь на секунду.</p>
<p>Кроули замечает лукавую улыбку и огоньки в серых глазах. Он быстро пересекает кухню и обвививает Азирафеля руками, сжимая его в крепких объятиях. Потом зарывается носом в кудряшки у основания шеи и вдыхает уже знакомый запах, закрывая глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты сломаешь мне ребра, и мы останемся без обеда, — Азирафель смеется и поглаживает его по запястью.</p>
<p>Кроули только мычит в ответ и еще крепче сжимает руки. Сейчас он как никогда раньше чувствует близость Азирафеля, и ему хочется раствориться в этом ощущении, вобрать его в себя, запереть внутри и никогда не отпускать на волю.</p>
<p>— Я не отпущу тебя, — шепчет Кроули и трется носом о гладкую кожу чужого плеча.</p>
<p>— Тогда ты не сможешь попробовать мою чудесную семгу под укропным соусом, — хихикает Азирафель, начиная откровенно веселиться.</p>
<p>— Ненавижу рыбу.</p>
<p>— Я помню. Но она же полезная и вкусная. Тебе понравится, дорогой, обещаю.</p>
<p>Кроули действительно ненавидит рыбу, но ради Азирафеля он готов есть ее круглосуточно.</p>
<p>— Угу, — обреченно мычит он, но потом вдруг вспоминает о чем-то важном. — Азирафель, а где твой телефон?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, наверное, в кармане пальто, — отвечает Азирафель. — А зачем он тебе?</p>
<p>Кроули не отвечает, внезапно понимая, что есть вещь, которую он так долго упускал, и резко раскрывает глаза.</p>
<p>Никаких сковородок на плите, никакой семги в укропном соусе и никакого Азирафеля здесь больше нет. Он стоит один в дверях пустой кухни. Это видение было очень ярким и настоящим, таким не похожим на сон, — как будто очередное воспоминание о том, чего никогда не было. Но оно жестоко испарилось, оставив после себя только ощущение любимого тела в руках. Кроули разочарованно вздыхает и идет в прихожую — единственное место, которое он так и не осмотрел как следует. Первым делом он начинает открывать и просматривать все ящики комода, стоящего справа от входа. В комоде нет ничего интересного, кроме нескольких пар перчаток, крема для обуви, старой потертой карты города и других мелочей. Кроули перемещается к большому шкафу, расположившемуся прямо напротив входа и открывает его — здесь в основном верхняя одежда и коробки с обувью. Он проводит пальцами по шерстяному пальто песочного цвета, а потом наклоняется и вдыхает знакомый запах. Кроули представляет, каким уютным выглядел Азирафель в этом пальто, и улыбается своим мыслям. Он опускает руку в один карман, но ничего не находит там, в другом кармане тоже ничего нет. Подумав немного, Кроули звонит Ньютону и просит его прислать номер телефона Азирафеля. Ньют пытается было спросить зачем, но после резкого «Срочно» скидывает звонок и присылает номер. Кроули быстро набирает его и, задержав дыхание, ждет соединения. Он раздумывает о том, что сказал бы, если бы сейчас в трубке раздались гудки, а потом ему ответил приятный знакомый голос. Наверное, у него просто не нашлось бы слов. Но никаких гудков нет, он слышит только сообщение о том, что абонент не доступен. Кроули отключает вызов — ничего другого он и не ждал, но попробовать стоило. Он смотрит на номер Азирафеля, зависнув на какое-то время, а потом заносит его в контакты. На всякий случай проверяет карманы остальной одежды, висящей в шкафу, но телефон так и не обнаруживает. Кроули уже собирается закрыть шкаф, когда поднимает взгляд наверх и видит черную шляпу, лежащую на полке. Он достает ее и осматривает — на вид это обычная мужская шляпа, но Азирафель вряд ли стал бы носить такую, хотя бы потому что она черная. Надев ее, Кроули рассматривает себя в зеркале. Эта шляпа определенно идет ему и отлично подходит по размеру, и чем больше он смотрит на свое отражение, тем больше понимает, что напоминает ему картина, которую он видит сейчас. Наконец Кроули отрывается от зеркала и быстрым шагом идет в комнату. Он садится за стол и начинает перебирать наброски Азирафеля. Картинку, которая лежит сверху, он уже видел. Лицо практически не обозначено, но Кроули как следует всматривается и ему кажется, что он узнает знакомые черты. Он откладывает рисунок и принимается рассматривать остальные. Здесь есть несколько изображений Энтони в разных позах, автопортрет Азирафеля, совсем легкий и небрежный, но очень милый. Кроули думает, что обязательно заберет его себе, и откладывает листок бумаги в сторону. А потом он, наконец, находит то, что искал. Странно, но Кроули даже не удивляется, когда видит изображение своего лица: голова его слегка опущена, выражение очень задумчивое, а на его голове точно такая же шляпа, как и сейчас. Именно эта шляпа, понимает Кроули. В пачке набросков есть еще несколько его изображений, и Кроули рассматривает их и никак не может понять, когда и каким образом они были сделаны. Ему в голову приходит мысль, что Азирафель мог однажды случайно увидеть его, а потом рисовать по памяти, но эти рисунки кажутся такими живыми и эмоциональными, что Кроули просто не может поверить в эту теорию. Он внимательно рассматривает все эти наброски, представляя, как мягкие пальцы Азирафеля держат карандаш, как он водит им по бумаге и создает линии очень четкими и легкими движениями руки. Кроули сидит, погрузившись в свои мысли какое-то время, а потом убирает все листы в папку, лежащую на столе, и пишет Анафеме, что хотел бы увидеться с ней завтра.</p>
<p>Они встречаются с Недом в одном и том же месте в одно и тоже время вот уже несколько лет. Поэтому Кроули бредет в сумерках мрачного Лондона уже знакомой дорогой, выдыхает сигаретный дым в холодный воздух и думает о том, что в черных очках и шляпе он похож на героя какого-нибудь криминального фильма. А еще он думает о том, что сейчас бы с удовольствием съел семгу под укропным соусом, запил бы ее бокалом белого вина, а потом лежал бы в объятиях своего Азирафеля весь остаток вечера, или, может быть, даже весь остаток жизни.</p>
<p>Кроули заходит в бар и сразу замечает Неда, сидящего за их любимым столом. Кроули больше чем уверен, что он торчит здесь с самого утра.</p>
<p>— Здорово, Нед. — Кроули усаживается напротив этого невзрачного помятого мужчины с тусклым взглядом.</p>
<p>— Не называй меня так, — огрызается Нед.</p>
<p>Они не друзья, не приятели и даже больше не коллеги. Они вместе работали в отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью, пока Кроули по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств не очутился рядом с эпицентром взрыва. Каким-то чудом он остался жив и не получил практически ни царапины, но лишился нескольких хороших друзей и приобрел депрессию и постоянные головные боли. Депрессия со временем прошла, а вот мигрень так и осталась с ним навсегда.</p>
<p>— Извини, Хас, — спокойно отвечает Кроули.</p>
<p>Их не связывает ничего, кроме общего прошлого и ненависти к собственному имени. Они просто иногда напиваются вместе. Потому что, когда тебе паршиво, нужен не друг, а человек, которому тоже паршиво.</p>
<p>— Крутая шляпа, Кроули, — язвительно хмыкает Нед по кличке Хастур и откидывается на спинку стула. — На распродаже отхватил?</p>
<p>— Подарили. — Кроули снимает шляпу, кладет на стол и слегка поглаживает кончиками пальцев. — Уже взял что-то?</p>
<p>— Да, как всегда, — кивает Хастур.</p>
<p>— Отлично. Как там… у вас? — Кроули даже не смотрит на собеседника, для него это просто дежурный вопрос.</p>
<p>— Все так же. Как в аду, — Хастур смеется. — А у тебя? Ты еще не заебал своего напарника?</p>
<p>Кроули не отвечает, только смотрит на него с презрением. Наконец, им приносят бутылку виски и Хастур разливает его по стаканам, а потом поднимает свой.</p>
<p>— Ну что, за встречу?</p>
<p>— Ага. — Кроули выпивает виски залпом.</p>
<p>— Все так паршиво? — Его собеседник делает то же самое и наливает им еще по стакану.</p>
<p>— Не то слово, Хас.</p>
<p>— Я всегда говорил, что эта работа не для такой фиалки как ты, Кроули. Тебе бы в балете плясать. Над чем работаешь, кстати? Очередной труп?</p>
<p>— Нет, пропавший.</p>
<p>— Ну так я и говорю — труп.</p>
<p>Кроули хочется дать Хастуру в морду, хотя он знает, что тот прав. Наверное, именно поэтому ему и хочется это сделать. Он смотрит на собеседника с ненавистью из-под черных очков, которые так и не снял, и надеется, что Хастур заметит этот взгляд.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты чего кипятишься? Ребенок, что ли? — Хастур явно замечает.</p>
<p>— Нет, просто кое-кто важный, — отрезает Кроули.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но Хастур даже никак не комментирует это, предпочитая сменить тему разговора.</p>
<p>— А я жабу завел, — внезапно говорит он.</p>
<p>— В смысле? — Кроули смотрит с непониманием.</p>
<p>— Ну, в прямом, зеленую такую, в террариуме живет. Увидел ее в магазине и решил, что такая женщина идеально мне подойдет.</p>
<p>— Ха, надо же. А я кота.</p>
<p>— Так мы с тобой теперь два старых зоофила, а? — Хастур начинает откровенно ржать. — А ты, Кроули, я смотрю, не изменяешь себе — опять мужика предпочел.</p>
<p>Кроули тоже смеется, а потом опрокидывает в себя очередной стакан виски. В течение вечера они говорят еще о каких-то незначительных и неважных вещах, стараясь избегать разговоров о прошлом и о настоящем, а будущего у них просто нет, о чем они оба прекрасно знают.</p>
<p>После первой бутылки Хастур уходит в туалет, а Кроули заказывает вторую и понимает, что у него начинает болеть голова. Он достает из кармана фотографию Азирафеля и рассматривает милую улыбку, которую успел так безумно полюбить всего за несколько дней, хотя, кажется, что на самом деле он любил ее всегда. Кроули даже не замечает, когда Хастур подходит сзади.</p>
<p>— Милый пидорок. Мечтаешь трахнуть его? — смеется он и плюхается на свое место.</p>
<p>Кроули задыхается от волны ненависти, накатывающей на него. Он снимает очки и смотрит на Хастура уничтожающим взглядом.</p>
<p>— Что? Я же не против всего этого, ты знаешь, — Хастур поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. — Я только порадуюсь, если он под тебя ляжет, может, перестанешь быть таким унылым говном.</p>
<p>Кроули понимает, что сейчас задушит этого человека голыми руками, поэтому убирает фотографию обратно в карман, резко встает и, надев шляпу и кинув на стол пару купюр, быстро уходит. Хастур кричит ему что-то вслед, но он даже не оглядывается.</p>
<p>Уже на улице Кроули закуривает сигарету и пытается унять ярость, вдыхая свежий холодный воздух. Только сейчас он понимает, какой глупостью было соглашаться на встречу, понимает, что ему вообще никогда не нужны были эти бессмысленные посиделки, да и вся его никчемная жизнь, по сути, вообще лишена смысла. Он наконец-то осознает, что до Азирафеля его жизнь была просто какой-то бесконечной пустотой без надежды на просвет. Немного успокоившись, Кроули достает свой телефон, удаляет из него номер Хастура и со спокойным сердцем идет домой.</p>
<p>Зайдя в квартиру, Кроули понимает, что полбутылки виски дают о себе знать, — ему дико хочется спать, а голова гудит и раскалывается. Он снимает пальто и шляпу и заваливается на диван прямо в ботинках, не забыв, правда, вынуть фотографию Азирафеля. Сейчас Кроули смотрит на него внимательно, пытаясь представить весь его образ целиком, представить, какой он мягкий и уютный. Кроули воображает, что Азирафель лежит сейчас на нем, уткнувшись носом в его шею, и тихо посапывает, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. Кажется, что Кроули может чувствовать его вес на себе, и от этого по телу разливается тепло. Он смотрит на фотографию и внезапно вспоминает слова Хастура; в пьяном мозгу начинает зарождаться и пульсировать желание, которое он пытается отогнать. Эти слова ранили его, оскорбили его чувства к Азирафелю, но в глубине души Кроули понимает, что в них есть доля правды. Какими бы прекрасными и светлыми ни были его чувства, он никуда не может деться от низменных желаний и совершенно не уверен, что сможет удержать себя в руках. Кроули очень хочет, чтобы его любовь была выше всего этого, потому что Азирафель достоин гораздо большего, чем вся эта грязь. Но пьяный мозг уже не в состоянии тормозить, поэтому Кроули расстегивает узкие джинсы, приспускает их и, запустив руку под ткань белья, начинает ласкать себя. Смирившись с тем, что он просто дьявол, Кроули отпускает все свои желания на волю.</p>
<p>Он закрывает глаза и видит под собой Азирафеля. Его лицо раскраснелось, бледные щеки покрылись красными пятнами, и это так умиляет Кроули, что он не может сдержаться и не провести по одной щеке языком. Кожа Азирафеля горит, и влажная дорожка, оставленная языком, почти сразу исчезает. Азирафель тяжело дышит и смотрит затуманенным взглядом. Кроули чувствует, как он сжимается вокруг него, приподнимая бедра и запрокидывая голову. Это прекрасное горло хочется целовать и лизать, а потом впиться зубами, вгрызаясь в сонную артерию, чтобы почувствовать биение крови где-то во рту. Азирафель невыносимо прекрасен сейчас, и Кроули хочет его всего, только для себя, хочет вторгнуться в его тело еще глубже, руками, зубами, языком, всем собой. Кроули толкается сильнее, вырывая из Азирафеля сладкий стон и, кажется, свое имя. Азирафель сильнее сжимает ноги на его пояснице, еще крепче стискивая руками шею. Он так чертовски близко, что Кроули кажется, будто кровь Азирафеля уже течет где-то в нем самом, они как будто постепенно смешиваются друг с другом. От всех этих ощущений Кроули сносит крышу, он впивается в рот Азирафеля, проникая в него языком, пытается вобрать в себя его дыхание, чтобы слиться окончательно, чтобы раствориться в нем до конца. Азирафель приподнимает бедра еще выше, насаживается на него сильнее и, резко выгибаясь, кричит. Кроули чувствует, как чужие пальцы со всей силы стискивают его волосы, и его накрывает вспышка ужасной боли.</p>
<p>Он приходит в себя от этой сильной боли, ему кажется, что в мозг врезается тысяча игл и кожу с головы снимают заживо. Кроули приподнимается, смотрит вниз и видит, что вся его рука мокрая и липкая. Он со стоном опускается обратно на подушку и пытается справиться с болью, но сквозь нее к нему внезапно приходит осознание того, что он только что дрочил на фотографию совершенно незнакомого и, скорее всего, уже мертвого человека. Пытаясь подавить приступ тошноты, Кроули накрывает рот рукой и с ужасом смотрит на изображение Азирафеля. Он все такой же печальный и прекрасный, поэтому Кроули хочет взять нож и порезать эту чертову фотографию на куски, а потом и себя порезать на куски тоже. Он резко садится на диване и хватает фотографию в порыве яростного желания разорвать ее. Руки Кроули предательски дрожат, и он никак не может заставить себя избавиться от этого дурацкого клочка бумаги. В конце концов, Кроули сдается — он просто зло рычит и швыряет фотографию на пол, а потом берет недопитую бутылку виски со стола и изо всей силы кидает ее в окно. Стекло разбивается, разлетаясь по комнате, а часть его с сильным грохотом падает вниз на асфальт. Кроули громко кричит и падает на подушку, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. Только краем глаза он успевает заметить, как испуганный Энтони удирает из кухни в комнату.</p>
<p>Через какое-то время Кроули просыпается от дикого холода. Он лежит на диване, уткнувшись лицом в подушку; все его лицо мокрое и волосы липнут ко лбу. Из разбитого окна хлещет дождь, заливая подоконник и пол, а по комнате гуляет холодный ветер. Кроули сонно оглядывается и вдруг замечает фотографию, лежащую на полу. Его сердце мучительно сжимается. Он бросается на пол и поднимает ее. Кроули смотрит на улыбающегося Азирафеля, и крупные слезы льются из его глаз.</p>
<p>— Прости, прости, прости меня, мой хороший, мой любимый, прости, — шепчет он, сидя на полу и прижимая к сердцу уже изрядно потрепанный кусок бумаги.</p>
<p>Посреди ночи Кроули собирает самые необходимые вещи, сажает кота в переноску и, надев шляпу и окинув презрительным взглядом это сырое холодное жилище, наконец уезжает домой. К ним домой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Остальные иллюстрации можно посмотреть <a href="https://twitter.com/GeeseCannibal/media">здесь</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. День шестой. Ньютон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули лежит и смотрит на белый потолок. Он думает о том, что меньше недели назад точно так же смотрел на этот потолок, лежа на этой кровати в пальто и ботинках. Сейчас он в пижаме, под одеялом и у него в ногах спит кот. Его кот. Кроули думает о том, как круто поменялась его жизнь всего за шесть дней, и о том, что поменял ее человек, с которым он даже никогда не был знаком. «И, судя по статистике, никогда не познакомлюсь», — вспоминает Кроули свои же мысли, но сразу прогоняет это воспоминание. Он больше не верит в статистику, потому что чувствует незримую связь с Азирафелем, очень крепкую связь; он почувствовал ее еще когда первый раз лежал в этой кровати. Как будто Азирафель никуда не исчезал, а всегда был здесь, в этом доме; он просто выбрал Кроули в тот день, проник в его голову, как бестелесный дух, и больше не отпустил. И сейчас Кроули уверен: это лучшее, что случалось в его жизни.</p>
<p>Улыбаясь, он откидывает одеяло и встает с постели, стараясь не потревожить спящего Энтони. Он чешет кота за ухом, потом подходит к окну и обрызгивает гардению, легко поглаживая белые лепестки пальцами. Когда Кроули направляется на кухню, чтобы сделать себе кофе, раздается звонок в дверь. Он настораживается, но подходит к двери и смотрит в глазок, а потом, недовольно скривившись, открывает ее.</p>
<p>— Сэр?! — на пороге стоит удивленный Ньютон и осматривает его с ног до головы.</p>
<p>— Ну что еще? — бурчит Кроули.</p>
<p>— Сэр, где вы были?! Я звоню вам все утро! — Ньютон почти кричит. Кроули еще никогда не видел его таким возмущенным.</p>
<p>— Да успокойся ты. Кофе будешь? — Кроули отходит от двери, пропуская напарника в квартиру.</p>
<p>— Успокоиться? Успокоиться?! — голос Ньюта почти срывается. — Ваш арендодатель звонил в участок утром и сказал, что окно в вашей квартире разбито, а вас нигде нет. А вы говорите мне успокоиться?</p>
<p>Кроули не помнит, когда Ньют в последний раз так злился, да и злился ли вообще когда-нибудь. Он вспоминает, что оставил телефон в кармане пальто и достает его — действительно, куча пропущенных вызовов и смс.</p>
<p>— Так я делаю тебе кофе? — Кроули спокойно смотрит на напарника, который все еще стоит в дверях, а потом пожимает плечами и уходит на кухню.</p>
<p>Пока он возится с туркой у плиты, Ньютон наконец приходит и садится за стол.</p>
<p>— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — спрашивает Кроули, разливая кофе по чашкам.</p>
<p>— В последнее время вы все время здесь, — уже спокойно отвечает Ньютон, потом вдруг добавляет почти шепотом: — Почему, сэр? Почему именно здесь?</p>
<p>Кроули ставит перед ним чашку, садится напротив и понимает, что он абсолютно не представляет, что говорить, как объяснить все этому человеку. Ньютон хороший парень, но он не Анафема.</p>
<p>— Мне больше некуда идти, — наконец говорит Кроули и смотрит в свою чашку.</p>
<p>— Надо было позвонить мне! — восклицает Ньютон. — У меня всегда найдется для вас место, вы же знаете.</p>
<p>Кроули поднимает на него взгляд и молчит. Он никогда не воспринимал своего молодого напарника как друга, но сейчас от этих слов у него на душе становится тепло. Он знает, что Ньют живет с женой и маленьким ребенком в крошечной квартирке в <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>Хаммерсмите<sup><a href="#note1">1</a></sup>. Ньют — простой и искренний парень, который без раздумий готов потесниться, чтобы приютить своего хамоватого начальника-алкоголика. Сейчас Кроули понимает, какой же он на самом деле эгоистичный мудак, потому что не ценит людей, окружающих его.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Ньютон, не беспокойся, я буду в порядке, — наконец произносит он.</p>
<p>Они сидят молча какое-то время, пока на кухню не входит Энтони.</p>
<p>— Что это? — Ньют, кажется, давится кофе, указывая пальцем на кота.</p>
<p>— А, это Энтони, — пожимает плечами Кроули.</p>
<p>— Энтони? Это что, кот Фелла? Но как? Он же был в приюте.</p>
<p>— Я решил забрать его. Его же хотели усыпить.</p>
<p>— Но он вел себя странно!</p>
<p>— Его хозяин пропал — конечно, он вел себя странно. Ты бы тоже вел себя странно, если бы твоя жена пропала… — Кроули прикусывает язык. — Извини, я не это хотел сказать.</p>
<p>Напарник смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот.</p>
<p>— Прости, Ньют, я не имел в виду, что ты кот, или не кот, ну или кто бы там ни было. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что этот кот хотел домой, вот и все.</p>
<p>— Это же кот жертвы! — произносит Ньютон с недоумением.</p>
<p>— Он не жертва, он пропал без вести, — отрезает Кроули.</p>
<p>— Но вы же знаете статистику, сэр…</p>
<p>— Плевать я хотел на статистику!</p>
<p>Кроули понимает, что начинает срываться, поэтому он берет Энтони на руки и гладит его, чтобы успокоиться.</p>
<p>— Теперь это мой кот, просто смирись с этим, — говорит он уже гораздо спокойнее.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Наверное, нам пора в участок, сегодня приедет Гавриил, — Ньютон решает перевести тему разговора.</p>
<p>Кроули кивает и выпроваживает напарника, отказываясь от предложения ехать вместе на машине. Сейчас ему меньше всего хочется разговаривать с Ньютом. Сейчас ему вообще не хочется разговаривать с кем-либо.</p>
<p>Пока он одевается, Энтони ложится на край кровати и подставляет живот под лучи солнца, бьющего в окно. Кроули садится на пол и смотрит в прищуренные желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, зарываясь пальцами в нагревшуюся кошачью шерсть.</p>
<p>— Хороший котик, никто не заберет тебя, не волнуйся. Ты мой кот. Ты наш кот, — тихо говорит он и целует Энтони в макушку. — Он обязательно вернется к нам.</p>
<p>Вдруг Кроули очень отчетливо представляет Азирафеля, на голове которого смешная красная шапка с помпоном; он стоит в какой-то подворотне и держит в вытянутых руках грязного маленького котенка. Они с животным рассматривают друг друга какое-то время, котенок не боится и не сопротивляется, только пытается достать лапой до помпона на шапке.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, он похож на тебя. Такой же рыжий, наглый и красивый, — смеется Азирафель.</p>
<p>В его серых глазах сейчас столько радости — целый океан. Кроули хотел бы утонуть в этом океане, утонуть и остаться навсегда где-то на его дне. Он хочет оставить этот момент у себя в голове, выжечь его у себя на подкорке. Хочет, чтобы счастливый Азирафель всегда оставался с ним, оставался где-то внутри него.</p>
<p>— Я не такой грязный, — улыбается он, а потом достает телефон и фотографирует Азирафеля с котенком на руках.</p>
<p>Кроули помнит все это. Он сидит неподвижно на полу перед кроватью и смотрит на Энтони, который был когда-то грязным котенком из подворотни. Видение пропало, и Кроули уверен, что оно было слишком реальным для плода его воображения, он точно знает — это его воспоминание. Вскочив с места, Кроули бежит в прихожую, достает телефон из кармана пальто и начинает лихорадочно просматривать свой фотоальбом в абсолютной уверенности, что сейчас найдет ту самую фотографию, которую он точно когда-то сделал. Но никакой фотографии в его телефоне нет, и разум Кроули твердит ему, что ее там просто не может быть. В каком-то отчаянном порыве он находит номер Азирафеля и нажимает на вызов, сам не понимая для чего, но номер все так же отключен. Кроули лихорадочно набирает его еще несколько раз, а потом швыряет телефон в сторону и сползает по стене на пол, обхватывая руками голову, которую снова пронзает приступ боли.</p>
<p>— Почему я опять должен ждать вас? — накидывается Гавриил на вошедшего в кабинет Кроули. — Это уже просто хамство какое-то.</p>
<p>— Вы приехали всего пять минут назад, мистер Фелл, — подает голос Ньютон, но Гавриил кидает на него злобный взгляд, и смущенный Ньют сразу отворачивается к своему монитору.</p>
<p>Кроули молча проходит за свой стол, игнорируя этот выпад. Голова у него разрывается на части, а от боли в глазах не помогают даже очки. Он буквально падает на стул и, потирая переносицу, кладет свою любимую шляпу перед собой на стол.</p>
<p>— Извините, мистер Фелл, присаживайтесь. — Сейчас ему меньше всего хочется спорить с этим напыщенным клоуном.</p>
<p>— Итак, почему я опять здесь? У вас какие-то новости? Вы нашли Азирафеля? — Гавриил вальяжно устраивается на стуле.</p>
<p>— Нет, мистер Фелл, к сожалению, нет. Я хочу поговорить о вас. — Кроули все-таки снимает свои очки и прикрывает глаза, защищаясь от света. Гавриил вопросительно смотрит на него.</p>
<p>— Обо мне? Я-то тут причем?</p>
<p>— Почему вы соврали, что звонили своему брату во вторник утром? — Кроули наконец открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на собеседника.</p>
<p>Гавриил резко меняется в лице, теперь он выглядит напуганным и каким-то загнанным.</p>
<p>— Но я звонил, я… — тихо говорит он.</p>
<p>— Хватит, мистер Фелл, — резко прерывает его Кроули, понимая, что начинает закипать. Боль в голове усиливается, и он тихо шипит, стиснув зубы. — Просто скажите, зачем вы соврали?</p>
<p>Гавриил некоторое время сидит молча, поглаживая свой шарф и, кажется, размышляя над чем-то.</p>
<p>— Мне нужен адвокат? — наконец произносит он.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, это вы мне скажите, нужен ли вам адвокат. Вы сделали что-то противозаконное?</p>
<p>— Нет! Я ничего не делал. И я не делал ничего своему брату. Я любил Азирафеля, каким бы он ни был, он был моей семьей, моим единственным близким родственником. Я бы никогда не… — Гавриил осекается и замолкает.</p>
<p>— Тогда зачем вам лгать? — Кроули смотрит на него внимательно, и через какое-то время Гавриил наконец тоже поднимает на него взгляд. Кажется, что в его глазах стоят слезы.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я расскажу. В понедельник днем мы действительно поссорились из-за этого чертова дома, а вечером Азирафель позвонил мне снова и стал говорить ужасные вещи. Мне показалось, что он не очень трезв или под действием каких-то веществ.</p>
<p>— И что же он говорил вам?</p>
<p>— Азирафель говорил, что я ему больше не брат, что он уничтожит меня, расскажет моей жене обо всех моих интрижках, потом уничтожит мой бизнес… он говорил, что у него есть доказательства того, что я нечист на руку, и он использует все это. Сказал, что это последний вечер моей прошлой жизни. Послушайте, я никогда не слышал такого от своего брата, Азирафель всегда был таким спокойным и покладистым. Мне показалось, что это просто был не он. А когда я узнал, что он пропал как раз после этого разговора, я испугался. Понимаете, просто испугался. Я подумал, что он наверняка покончил с собой, его тело быстро найдут, а меня могут обвинить в том, что это я что-то сделал с ним, ведь у меня даже алиби нет. Простите, я не думал, что все так обернется.</p>
<p>Гавриил замолкает, а Кроули кладет голову на стол, опираясь лбом о столешницу, и сильно сжимает кулаки, боясь, что сейчас просто разорвет его голыми руками.</p>
<p>— Какая же ты мразь, — тихо говорит он.</p>
<p>— Что, простите? — совершенно спокойно переспрашивает Гавриил.</p>
<p>— Я сказал, что ты гребаная мразь! — кричит Кроули и, вскакивая из-за стола, хватает Гавриила и впечатывает его в закрытую дверь. — Ты знал, что он мог покончить с собой, но все равно молчал, прикрывая свой святой зад, ты, вонючая сучара!</p>
<p>Ньютон подлетает к ним и пытается оттащить своего начальника от Гавриила, но тот, кажется, ещё сильнее впивается в воротник чужого пальто. Потасовка продолжается, пока голову Кроули не пронзает очередной приступ боли, и он чуть не теряет сознание, падая в руки Ньютона.</p>
<p>— Я подам на вас в суд! — Гавриил гневно поправляет свое пальто.</p>
<p>— Делай, что хочешь, подонок, но я тебя уничтожу. И знаешь что еще? Можешь считать, что это последний день твоей прошлой жизни, — выплёвывает Кроули, жутко скалясь.</p>
<p>На секунду в глазах Гавриила мелькает испуг, но потом он берет себя в руки, молча разворачивается и уходит, хлопнув дверью.</p>
<p>— Вы в порядке, сэр? — взволнованно говорит Ньютон, помогая начальнику сесть на стул.</p>
<p>— Не считая мудака Гавриила? Да, в порядке, просто голова разболелась. — Кроули надевает черные очки, чтобы уменьшить резь в глазах.</p>
<p>— Он же и правда может подать в суд. — Ньют садится на свое место и смотрит на него испуганно.</p>
<p>— Плевать я на него хотел, — отвечает Кроули.</p>
<p>— Сэр? — тихо произносит его напарник. — А вы не думали, что Гавриил может быть прав? Ну, он же действительно мог покончить с собой.</p>
<p>Кроули молчит, сейчас ему хочется придушить Ньютона за такие слова, но в глубине души он понимает, что в действительности Гавриил, скорее всего, прав. Все факты кричат об этом. Остается только одна упрямая мысль: нет тела. Пока они не нашли тело Азирафеля, говорить о чем-то не имеет смысла, и Кроули цепляется за эту спасительную мысль, как за соломинку.</p>
<p>— Мы будем искать, Ньют, — спокойно говорит он. — Но сейчас мне нужно отдохнуть. И тебе тоже, так что езжай домой к семье.</p>
<p>Ньютон только кивает в ответ и начинает собираться.</p>
<p>После работы Кроули заезжает в квартиру, которую уже привык называть домом, и забирает наброски Азирафеля. Он откладывает все изображения своего лица, подумав, что незачем Анафеме видеть их. Сам Кроули уже принял всю эту странную мистическую ситуацию, но для нее это будет слишком, — одно дело знать обо всем с его слов, а другое дело реальные доказательства. Пусть лучше она считает его сумасшедшим, чем пытается раскопать призрачную истину, которой, возможно, даже не существует.</p>
<p>Они снова встречаются у входа в Сент-Джеймс Парк, и Кроули опять покупает ей шоколадное мороженое. Голова болит уже не так сильно — оксикодон, который он принял полчаса назад, начинает действовать. Он успевает выкурить две сигареты прежде чем видит бегущую к нему Анафему.</p>
<p>— Прости, меня задержали на работе, — она запыхалась от бега. — Есть новости?</p>
<p>— Можно и так сказать. — Кроули протягивает ей мороженое и кивает в сторону парка. — Сегодня приходил Гавриил и рассказал кое-что интересное.</p>
<p>Анафема внимательно смотрит на него, разворачивая мороженое.</p>
<p>— Они разговаривали вечером в тот же день. И Азирафель угрожал ему из-за дома, сказал, что уничтожит его, — Кроули замолкает, а потом тихо произносит: — Гавриил считает, что он покончил с собой.</p>
<p>— А ты? Ты же так не думаешь? — Анафема останавливается, забыв про мороженое, в ее глазах читается страх.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, — Кроули пожимает плечами, и они идут дальше. — Мне меньше всего хочется верить в это, но я должен рассматривать любые варианты.</p>
<p>— Но я не верю… Нет, не верю, он не мог! — восклицает Анафема. — Я знаю его, он не такой, он любил жизнь, любил свою работу, книги. И очень любил рисовать.</p>
<p>Кроули ничего не отвечает, лишь указывает на лавку и улыбается. Когда они садятся, достает из сумки папку с рисунками и протягивает их Анафеме. Она смотрит на Кроули с изумлением, а потом, вздохнув, аккуратно открывает папку.</p>
<p>— Надо же, никогда не видела его рисунки. — Анафема перебирает листы бумаги, поглаживая их рукой, обводя пальцем карандашные контуры. — Это все?</p>
<p>— Все, что было на столе, но я поищу еще, — Кроули отводит глаза, ему не очень приятно врать Анафеме.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Знаешь, он рассказывал мне, что ему с детства нравилось искусство. Его мама была художницей.</p>
<p>— Я помню, Гавриил говорил, что они были близки.</p>
<p>— Да, очень близки, насколько я знаю. Он часто говорил, что мама научила его любить искусство.</p>
<p>— Давно она умерла, не знаешь?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Но точно больше пяти лет назад. До того, как мы познакомились.</p>
<p>Кроули молчит, задумавшись. Анафема смотрит на него, теребя краешек одного из рисунков Азирафеля.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, что это и есть причина? Ну, его депрессии? — наконец произносит она.</p>
<p>— Возможно. — Кроули какое-то время наблюдает за утками, которые бегают по траве и клянчат еду, а потом поворачивается к Анафеме. — Мне сложно это понять.</p>
<p>— Ты не близок с родителями?</p>
<p>— Нет, мой отец умер, когда я был маленький, а с матерью я не общался уже больше двадцати лет.</p>
<p>— Но почему?</p>
<p>— Она перестала разговаривать со мной, когда я решил познакомить ее со своим первым парнем.</p>
<p>— О-о-о… — Анафема смущенно опускает взгляд, повисает неловкое молчание.</p>
<p>— Неужели парень был так плох? — вдруг со смехом произносит она, пихая Кроули локтем в бок.</p>
<p>— Да, говнюком оказался, — улыбается он.</p>
<p>— Все первые парни такие, — Анафема вздыхает как-то очень театрально, не переставая хихикать.</p>
<p>Кроули тоже начинает смеяться. Он понимает, что давно не смеялся так сильно и так искренне. Он думает о том, что это Азирафель подарил ему возможность наслаждаться миром, наслаждаться общением с приятным человеком и видеть прекрасное в том, что его окружает. Кроули думает, что благодаря Азирафелю он, наконец, научился любить жизнь такой, какая она есть. Кроули достает из кармана фотографию и с улыбкой рассматривает родные серые глаза. Анафема замечает это и перестает смеяться.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — говорит она и кладет руку ему на плечо, — он тоже всегда покупал мне шоколадное мороженое.</p>
<p>Анафема смотрит на Кроули, улыбаясь, потом переводит взгляд на фотографию и тихо добавляет:</p>
<p>— Ты обязательно найдешь его.</p>
<p>Они гуляют до позднего вечера, разговаривая обо всем на свете. Анафема много спрашивает Кроули о его жизни, и он рассказывает ей все легко и непринужденно, удивляясь, что вообще умеет быть таким откровенным. Она тоже рассказывает ему о себе, и Кроули понимает, что ему действительно интересно узнать ее поближе. Анафема даже жалуется ему на своего непутевого парня, и Кроули обещает начистить ему морду, если это будет необходимо. Она только смеется в ответ, толкая его в плечо, и Кроули думает, что эта милая добрая девочка очень важна для него, потому что она важна для Азирафеля, а ему этого достаточно. Как будто жизнь Азирафеля плавно перетекла в его собственную, и теперь у них одна жизнь на двоих, поэтому сейчас все обрело смысл.</p>
<p>По дороге домой Кроули ищет в интернете рецепт, а потом заходит в супермаркет и покупает там семгу, пучок укропа и другую необходимую еду, о которой он раньше даже не задумывался. Вспомнив, что давно обещал Энтони что-то вкусное, он берет несколько видов кошачьих консервов в отделе кормов для животных. Кроули ненадолго останавливается перед полкой с крепким алкоголем, но, немного подумав, проходит мимо и берет бутылку белого вина. Он также заглядывает в тот самый цветочный магазин, где покупал гардению. Продавец узнает его и спрашивает, понравился ли подарок любимому человеку. Кроули кивает, улыбаясь, и говорит, что гардения прекрасна, но им нужно что-то менее прихотливое. В результате он уходит из магазина с небольшой монстерой и букетом светло-голубых гортензий для Азирафеля.</p>
<p>Вернувшись домой, Кроули устраивает монстеру рядом с гарденией на подоконнике и ставит на письменный стол маленькую вазочку с букетом, который купил для Азирафеля, а потом идет готовить ужин. Сейчас он стоит у плиты, жаря рыбу на сковородке, и иногда сверяется с инструкцией в телефоне. Кроули — плохой повар, отвратительный повар, если говорить откровенно. Он никогда не думает о еде и не готовит ее, но сейчас ему хочется приготовить что-то на этой маленькой уютной кухне. Он уверен, что Азирафель оценил бы это, поэтому Кроули старается. Удивительно, но он отлично знает эту кухню, знает, что где лежит и с легкостью находит нужные предметы. Сейчас ему кажется, что он занимался этим всегда. Когда ужин готов, Кроули берет тарелку, наливает себе вина и садится на диван перед телевизором. Сытый Энтони, которому явно понравились новые консервы, ложится рядом, подставляя свой пушистый живот для почесывания. Кроули гладит его, улыбаясь. За пару дней он успел сильно привязаться к этому коту, к этому маленькому мостику между ним и Азирафелем. Включив телевизор и пощелкав по каналам, Кроули понимает, что пялиться в телек — это слишком тоскливо, поэтому он выключает звук, оставляя мелькающую картинку, и пробует семгу. Она получилась довольно неплохой, и Кроули думает, что уже не так сильно ненавидит рыбу, как раньше. А может быть, он просто давно не ел нормальную еду.</p>
<p>Кроули доедает ужин, выпивает полбутылки вина и, поставив посуду на пол, откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Сейчас ему кажется, что он счастлив, хотя разум твердит ему, что на самом деле это не так. Он думает о том, что хотел бы всегда жить так, и мог бы, но для того, чтобы это работало, не хватает одного звена. Звена, связующего все эти разрозненные элементы счастливой жизни вместе. Ему не хватает Азирафеля. Кроули понимает, что просто не должен задумываться над этим, что ему нужно верить в то, что он скоро найдет своего Азирафеля, и все будет хорошо. Но он реалист, всегда был реалистом, поэтому тоска, которая живет в нем очень давно, опять выползает наружу из глубин его души. Кроули щурится и моргает, пытаясь прогнать подступающие рыдания, но осознание безысходности, наконец, накрывает его, и слезы начинают катиться по щекам. Он ложится на диван, крепко прижимает к себе Энтони, утыкаясь носом в его мягкую шерсть, и тихо плачет. Постепенно погружаясь в сон, Кроули думает о том, что не позволял себе плакать очень много лет, а теперь рыдает, как ребенок, уже второй день.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup> Хаммерсмит — западная часть лондонского округа Хаммерсмит и Фулхэм, расположенная на северном берегу Темзы.<sup><a href="#return1">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/>Остальные иллюстрации можно посмотреть <a href="https://twitter.com/GeeseCannibal/media">здесь</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. День седьмой. Азирафель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули лежит на кровати с закрытыми глазами и слушает звук капающей воды.</p>
<p>— Ты понимаешь, что заливаешь их? — шепчет он, улыбаясь. Потом резко открывает глаза, садится и оглядывает комнату.</p>
<p>Здесь никого нет, только Энтони лежит у него в ногах, смешно двигая ушами во сне. Кроули пытается вспомнить, когда успел переодеться в пижаму и лечь в кровать, но ничего не получается. Он помнит только, как заснул вечером на диване с котом в обнимку. Откинувшись на подушку, он тихо стонет, понимая, что его разум уже давно попрощался с ним. Кроули обнимает рукой соседнюю подушку, утыкаясь в нее лицом. Почувствовав знакомый сладковатый запах, он успокаивается, но потом вдруг вспоминает, что разбудило его, и вскакивает с кровати. Подбежав к подоконнику, он замечает лужу воды около гардении. Кроули проводит пальцами по воде, и вся его вчерашняя тоска смывается волной неописуемой радости, надежды и предчувствия чего-то очень хорошего. Поглаживая блестящие гладкие листья монстеры, он смотрит в окно и видит утреннее солнце, играющее в кронах деревьев за мостом. Кроули рассматривает парк, название которого так и не смог вспомнить, а потом переводит взгляд на письменный стол и замирает. Букет цветов все так же стоит на своем месте, но теперь рядом с ним лежит лист бумаги, которого вчера там точно не было. Кроули подходит ближе, берет лист в руки и в изумлении падает на стул: на бумаге легкими карандашными линиями изображен букет цветов в маленькой вазочке, и в нем легко можно узнать тот букет, что сейчас стоит на столе. Кроули почти перестает дышать, любуясь рисунком, а потом берет карандаш, лежавший рядом, и сжимает его в ладони. Кажется, что он еще хранит тепло пальцев Азирафеля. Кроули водит по ребристой поверхности большим пальцем, слегка нажимает на грифель, оставляя вмятины на коже, и представляет, как Азирафель держал этот карандаш в своей руке совсем недавно. Кроули уже не помнит, когда перестал удивляться всему, что творится сейчас в его жизни и в этой квартире, в этот миг он просто чувствует непередаваемое счастье от осознания того, что Азирафель рядом с ним, и его незримое присутствие практически ощущается в воздухе.</p>
<p>Кроули так и сидит за столом некоторое время, пребывая в какой-то странной эйфории, пока до него не доносится звук открывающейся двери. Он вздрагивает, кладет рисунок на место и прислушивается — кто-то точно заходит в квартиру. Кроули размышляет и приходит к выводу, что это может быть либо соседка, которой здесь нечего делать, либо сам хозяин квартиры. Разум его цепляется за эту мысль, и она как будто проходит по нему электрическим разрядом, вспышкой сумасшедшей радости. На секунду Кроули представляет, что будет, если это действительно тот человек, которого он так жаждет увидеть, — он наверняка задушит его в объятиях, а бедный Азирафель даже не поймет, кто этот странный мужчина в пижаме и что он делает в его доме. Оцепенение, наконец, сходит и, вскочив со стула, Кроули, с бешено стучащим сердцем несется в прихожую, но разочарованно застывает на пороге, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Гавриилом.</p>
<p>— Мистер Кроули? — Гавриил смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением. — Какого черта вы здесь делаете?</p>
<p>— У меня к вам тот же вопрос, — цедит сквозь зубы Кроули.</p>
<p>— Хочу напомнить вам, что это квартира моего брата, — отвечает Гавриил, сверля собеседника взглядом.</p>
<p>— Хочу напомнить вам, что это квартира пропавшего человека, — парирует Кроули.</p>
<p>— А, то есть, вы здесь работаете? — оглядывая его с ног до головы, ухмыляется Гавриил. — В пижаме?</p>
<p>Кроули все еще гневно смотрит на него, но на самом деле ему нечего на это ответить — Гавриил прав и поэтому лучше не вступать с ним в диалог на эту тему.</p>
<p>— Снимите обувь, — наконец нарушает молчание Кроули и идет на кухню.</p>
<p>Он начинает варить кофе и вспоминает, что буквально вчера все это уже происходило, только посетитель был гораздо приятнее. «Не квартира, а какой-то проходной двор», — думает Кроули, когда входит Гавриил. Он даже не удосужился снять с себя пальто и шарф, хотя ботинки все-таки стянул.</p>
<p>— Кофе? Завтрак? — Кроули поворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на него.</p>
<p>— Сейчас два часа дня, мистер Кроули, — раздраженно бросает Гавриил, садясь за стол. — Нормальные люди в такое время обедают.</p>
<p>— Нормальные, очевидно, — Кроули отворачивается обратно к плите. — Так все-таки, зачем вы здесь? Решили побыстрее избавиться от квартирки? Ее тоже содержать не выгодно?</p>
<p>Гавриил молчит, и Кроули чувствует, как он прожигает его спину взглядом. Наконец кофе готов и, поставив две чашки на стол, Кроули начинает доставать из холодильника продукты для завтрака. Потом он выкладывает кошачий корм в миску и подзывает Энтони.</p>
<p>— Это что, кот моего брата? — спрашивает Гавриил, с презрением оглядывая прибежавшего на зов Энтони.</p>
<p>— Это мой кот, — отвечает Кроули, намазывая паштет на кусок хлеба.</p>
<p>— А я смотрю, вы здесь освоились. Вам жить негде? — Гавриил наконец отрывает взгляд от кота, поедающего корм.</p>
<p>— У меня дома окно разбито, — Кроули пожимает плечами и откусывает бутерброд.</p>
<p>Повисает напряженное молчание. Кроули жует свой завтрак и пьет кофе, в то время как мужчина, сидящий рядом, к своему даже не притрагивается.</p>
<p>— Мистер Кроули, — наконец произносит Гавриил. — Скажите честно, вы знали его?</p>
<p>— Да, — просто отвечает Кроули.</p>
<p>Ему не хочется объяснять что-то этому самовлюбленному типу, не хочется врать и недоговаривать, но и правду сказать он тоже не может. Кроули знает, что очень рискует, — его могут отстранить от дела, если Гавриил кому-то расскажет, но именно сейчас ему это кажется правильным. Хотя бы по отношению к Азирафелю.</p>
<p>— Ха, честно скажу, я даже не удивлен. Всегда подозревал, — говорит Гавриил.</p>
<p>Кроули даже не собирается уточнять, что же такое подозревал этот придурок.</p>
<p>— Знаете, — вдруг продолжает Гавриил, — я думаю, что так даже лучше. Вы заинтересованы, а значит, сделаете все, чтобы найти его. Потому как, – что бы вы там себе ни придумали, мистер Кроули, – я любил своего брата и, хоть я и не верю в то, что он еще жив, больше всего мне хочется, чтобы Азирафель нашелся. Ведь он не заслужил всего этого ужаса. И мы с вами не заслужили.</p>
<p>Гавриил замолкает и смотрит на Кроули с тоской и пониманием, как будто они сейчас действительно делят это горе пополам, находясь в одной лодке. И они оба прекрасно знают, что все споры бессмысленны и все равно ни к чему не приведут.</p>
<p>— Да, мы не заслужили, — тихо говорит Кроули.</p>
<p>Так и не притронувшись к кофе, Гавриил встает и, бросив на ходу, что ему пора, идет в прихожую. Он так и не объяснил, зачем вообще приходил, но Кроули и без этого догадывается о причинах, поэтому идет в спальню, достает из коробки фотографию родителей Азирафеля и отдает ее удивленному Гавриилу, который уже успел обуться и теперь стоит на пороге квартиры.</p>
<p>Гавриил некоторое время рассматривает фотографию с грустной улыбкой на лице.</p>
<p>— Так похож на маму, — произносит он, проводя рукой по изображению, а потом поднимает взгляд на Кроули. — Найди его, пожалуйста, найди. Это действительно важно для меня.</p>
<p>Кроули только кивает. Он сделает все, чтобы найти Азирафеля, потому что для него это тоже очень важно.</p>
<p>После ухода Гавриила Кроули ложится на кровать и смотрит на потолок. Он пытается выстроить в уме все детали этого дела, пытается понять, о чем думал Азирафель в тот самый вечер, куда он мог пойти, что мог делать. В голову лезут слова Гавриила про самоубийство и мысли о дурацкой статистике, но Кроули упорно гонит их, они неприятны и мешают нормально думать. Голова опять начинает болеть, поэтому он закрывает глаза. Пытаясь успокоить нарастающую боль, Кроули прислушивается к звукам дождя за окном и мерному тиканью часов в гостиной. Это начинает помогать, и он расслабляется, слушая приятные звуки, но через какое-то время к ним примешивается звук странного шуршания где-то совсем рядом. Кроули открывает глаза, приподнимается на локтях и видит Азирафеля, сидящего на кровати и рисующего что-то в блокноте. Его светлые кудряшки растрепались, как будто он только что проснулся, а на лице такая увлеченная сосредоточенность, что Кроули не может оторвать от него взгляд. Он думает о том, как же Азирафель все-таки прекрасен — так похож на ангела, что ему хочется отдать всю свою душу без остатка. «Он просто чертовски красивый ангел», — думает Кроули и видит в этом очень странный парадокс.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь? — наконец спрашивает он, улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты спишь. — Азирафель замирает на секунду, бросая на него хитрый взгляд, но потом продолжает водить карандашом по бумаге. — Рисую тебя.</p>
<p>— Нет! Опять? — Кроули со стоном откидывается на подушку.</p>
<p>— Не шевелись, — Азирафель вдруг хватает его за руку и слегка тянет на себя.</p>
<p>Ладонь теплая и сухая. Кроули сжимает ее в своей руке и водит большим пальцем по мягкой коже, потом ложится поудобнее и просто любуется красивым сосредоточенным лицом.</p>
<p>— Азирафель? — тихо произносит он, поднося к губам чужую руку и целуя костяшки пальцев. — Как мы познакомились?</p>
<p>Азирафель перестает рисовать и поднимает на Кроули удивленный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Ты же и сам прекрасно знаешь, дорогой.</p>
<p>— Хочу услышать твою версию.</p>
<p>— В баре. — Азирафель возвращается к своему занятию. — Я в очередной раз поссорился с Гавриилом и зашел в первый попавшийся бар, заказал выпивку, достал таблетки, чтобы принять их, а ты подсел ко мне и сказал…</p>
<p>– …что циталопрам плохо сочетается с алкоголем, — смеется Кроули.</p>
<p>— Точно. — Азирафель опять прерывает рисование и смотрит на него с улыбкой. — Как назывался тот бар? <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>«Таверна Мейбл»<sup><a href="#note1">1</a></sup>, кажется? Надо будет еще раз сходить туда.</p>
<p>— Обязательно сходим, — шепчет Кроули, прижимая теплую ладонь Азирафеля к своей щеке, и закрывает глаза.</p>
<p>Когда Кроули просыпается, за окном уже начинает темнеть. Он некоторое время лежит в кровати без движения, вспоминая странный сон. В голове начинает складываться какая-то смутная картинка. Наконец, Кроули встает, подходит к столу и записывает на листе с изображением букета название бара. Оно крутится в мыслях и кажется каким-то смутно знакомым. Голова опять начинает раскалываться, и Кроули понимает, что при таком режиме дня скоро совсем потеряет связь с реальностью. Он идет за телефоном, который, как всегда, забыл в кармане пальто, и проверяет вызовы. Ньютон звонил много раз, опять потеряв его, но у Кроули нет никакого желания говорить с ним, поэтому, вместо того чтобы перезвонить напарнику, он заходит в интернет и ищет бар с названием «Таверна Мейбл». Удивительно, но такое заведение действительно существует, поэтому он сохраняет адрес и думает, что ему обязательно надо зайти туда. Голова болит так сильно, что соображать становится трудно. Кроули ищет таблетки, но находит только пустой пузырек.</p>
<p>— Черт, — шипит он, стискивая зубы и понимая, что во всей этой суматохе забыл заказать новые таблетки в аптеке.</p>
<p>Кроули возвращается в спальню, садится на кровать и обхватывает голову руками. Он хочет привести мысли в порядок, но никак не может, все время возвращаясь к одному и тому же: Азирафель, бар, таблетки. Все это складывается в какой-то замкнутый круг, и Кроули понимает, что просто топчется на месте. Он должен искать пропавшего человека, но как будто специально тормозит это дело, погрузившись в мир фантазий и галлюцинаций. Ему обязательно нужно найти Азирафеля, но он боится этого, потому что уже точно знает, что именно найдет. И сейчас он больше всего хочет остановить время и остаться в этом мгновении навсегда, жить своими снами и видениями, только больше не искать.</p>
<p>Кроули идет в ванную и умывает лицо холодной водой, потом смотрит на себя в зеркало и внезапно вспоминает о том, что у Азирафеля тоже есть оксикодон. Он открывает ящик и достает баночку с таблетками, вертит ее в руках, рассматривая. Таблеток там еще много, и Кроули думает, что, если он примет парочку, ничего страшного не случится. Вытряхнув на ладонь две таблетки, он закрывает ящик, поднимает глаза и вдруг видит в отражении зеркала Азирафеля, стоящего в дверях. Они смотрят друг на друга больше минуты. Кроули просто молчит и не может отвести взгляд от печальных серых глаз в отражении.</p>
<p>— Они не нужны тебе, — наконец говорит Азирафель. Голос его тихий и спокойный.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, что нужны, — отвечает Кроули, сверля его взглядом.</p>
<p>Азирафель ничего не говорит, только обреченно вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Азирафель, пожалуйста! — Кроули невыносимо думать о том, что он может быть причиной печали, таящейся сейчас в этих прекрасных серых глазах. — Я просто не хочу сдохнуть от головной боли.</p>
<p>Но Азирафель продолжает молчать, а потом просто разворачивается и уходит. Кроули хочется кричать и плакать, хочется догнать его, кинуться в ноги и просить прощения, но он понимает, что не сможет догнать образ из своей головы. Он опускает взгляд на банку с лекарством в своей руке и вдруг осознает одну простую вещь: на самом деле это его таблетки. Азирафель никогда не принимал оксикодон — его принимал Кроули. Это всегда были его таблетки, с тех самых пор, как Ньютон нашел их здесь неделю назад.</p>
<p>Кроули садится на бортик ванны и пытается уместить все эти элементы головоломки в своем сознании, но у него не получается. Он понимает только одно — когда он переступил порог этой квартиры, что-то пошло не так, его жизнь поменяла свое привычное направление и свернула на странный непонятный путь. Но сейчас, осознавая это, Кроули не чувствует страха, только смертельную усталость. Кажется, что все эти дни он пребывает где-то в пути, и ему уже отчаянно хочется прийти хоть куда-то, закончить это длинное путешествие и успокоиться. Тяжело вздохнув, Кроули собирается и, надев очки и шляпу, отправляется в бар «Таверна Мейбл».</p>
<p>Бар находится недалеко от вокзала Панкрас, поэтому Кроули добирается туда достаточно быстро. Это заведение кажется ему очень знакомым, но внутри «Таверна Мейбл» похожа на типичный английский паб, а Кроули бывал во многих из них. Он проходит за стойку и сразу заказывает себе виски в надежде на то, что таким образом бармен будет более разговорчив. Потом достает пачку сигарет и вопросительно смотрит на протирающего стакан мужчину с бородой и длинными волосами. Бармен кивает, и Кроули молча закуривает. Сейчас ему хочется просто посидеть и расслабиться, отпустив все мысли, которые мучают его. Он достает пузырек с оксикодоном и ставит рядом с собой. Голова болит все сильнее, но Кроули пока так и не принял ни одной таблетки.</p>
<p>— А я помню вас, — вдруг говорит бармен, вытирая столешницу бара.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Кроули смотрит на него с неподдельным удивлением. Он действительно не припомнит, чтобы бывал в этом баре раньше.</p>
<p>— Да, точно. С вами был другой парень, светлый такой. Я тогда еще подумал, что вы колоритная парочка. Хотя, это вроде давно было, но я почему-то запомнил, — бармен смеется.</p>
<p>Кроули, который до этого пытался сделать глоток, давится виски и начинает кашлять. От этого кажется, что в голову забивают гвозди. Он смотрит на бармена, вытаращив глаза, и не может поверить в то, что только что услышал. Потом трясущимися руками достает из кармана фотографию Азирафеля и показывает ее мужчине за стойкой.</p>
<p>— Да, точно, это тот самый парень, у него яркая внешность, — говорит бармен, посмотрев на изображение.</p>
<p>Кроули сидит неподвижно и молчит. Ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит от головной боли и от всех эмоций, которые только что обрушились на него.</p>
<p>— Не помните, он был здесь в прошлый понедельник? — наконец произносит Кроули и не узнает свой голос: он как будто бы внезапно охрип.</p>
<p>— Даже не знаю. А вам что за дело? — отвечает бармен и смотрит на него с подозрением.</p>
<p>— Я ищу его. — Кроули демонстрирует удостоверение. Бармен внимательно рассматривает документы, кажется, размышляя о чем-то, но в конце концов кивает.</p>
<p>— Да, был, как раз в прошлый понедельник. Я запомнил, потому что по понедельникам дядюшка Стэн обычно притаскивается и травит свои байки. И ваш приятель был здесь.</p>
<p>— И что он делал?</p>
<p>— Ничего особенного, сидел, пил и был явно не в настроении.</p>
<p>— А во сколько ушел, не помните?</p>
<p>— Честно скажу, не знаю. В районе десяти он пошел в туалет, и больше я его не видел.</p>
<p>— То есть, как это? — Кроули удивленно смотрит на бармена.</p>
<p>— Да, наверное, вышел через заднюю дверь. Она ведет в переулок, там контейнеры. Мы не разрешаем посетителям пользоваться этой дверью, но ее приходится держать открытой, так что многие там выходят. За руку ведь не поймаешь, — поясняет бармен.</p>
<p>Ссора с Гавриилом, бар, таблетки, переулок — Кроули постепенно начинает складывать этот пазл в одну картинку, и ему становится еще хуже, чем раньше. Он, наконец, открывает банку с оксикодоном и глотает сразу три таблетки, запивая их алкоголем. В кармане вибрирует телефон: Ньютон в очередной раз пытается ему дозвониться. Кроули сбрасывает вызов. Сейчас ему плевать на все, плевать на всех людей и на все правила. Он смотрит на фотографию Азирафеля и чувствует, как по щекам текут слезы. Бармен поглядывает на него с удивлением, но ничего не говорит, предпочитая заниматься своими делами. Кроули какое-то время смотрит на экран своего телефона, а потом, вытерев слезы рукой, набирает номер Азирафеля. Он ожидает, как всегда, услышать сообщение о том, что номер не доступен, но замирает, потому что внезапно слышит гудки.</p>
<p>Кроули перестает дышать, когда знакомый голос произносит «Алло». У него в голове проносится куча слов и вопросов, которые нужно сказать Азирафелю, но Кроули молчит, он не может ничего выдавить из себя.</p>
<p>— Дорогой, это ты? Где ты? — говорит голос в трубке. Его почти не слышно, он как будто где-то на дне бездонного колодца, а на фоне постоянно что-то щелкает.</p>
<p>— Азирафель? — наконец произносит Кроули почти шепотом.</p>
<p>— Я плохо тебя слышу, — голос в трубке явно взволнован. — Кроули? Где ты?</p>
<p>— В баре, — успевает сказать Кроули, прежде чем связь прерывается.</p>
<p>Он быстро набирает номер еще раз, но тот опять недоступен. Кроули пробует дозвониться раз десять, пока не понимает, что это бесполезно. Его опять начинает мутить, поэтому он оставляет бармену деньги за выпивку и идет в туалет. Слева от входа он видит железную дверь с надписью «не открывать». Это та самая дверь, ведущая в переулок, понимает Кроули. Он подходит к ней, буквально шатаясь от пульсирующей боли в голове. Сейчас ему страшно так, как не было никогда в жизни. Он вдруг понимает, что ему не было так страшно даже тогда, когда он узнал, что его отец погиб. Кроули чувствует, что за этой дверью скрыты все ответы на его вопросы, но он не хочет на них отвечать, в данный момент он хочет лечь прямо здесь на пороге и просто тихо умереть. Тогда, думает он, все сразу закончится, тогда он сможет отдохнуть, забыть обо всем, забыть даже об Азирафеле, и эта ужасная головная боль наконец пройдет. Задержав дыхание, Кроули берется дрожащими пальцами за ручку и открывает дверь.</p>
<p>Ньютон приезжает в квартиру Фелла ближе к вечеру. За весь день он так и не смог дозвониться до Кроули, и это очень беспокоит его. Почему-то именно сейчас он чувствует, что ему необходимо отыскать начальника, чувствует, что что-то происходит. Ньютон точно знает, где его надо искать, поэтому сразу едет в дом к Азирафелю и барабанит в дверь. Никто не открывает, и, предчувствуя беду, Ньют спускается к соседке и просит у нее ключ. Вопреки его ожиданиям, в квартире пусто. Он ходит по комнатам и понимает, что это место каким-то странным образом изменилось. Сейчас здесь ясно ощущается присутствие Кроули, как будто он живет в этой квартире не пару дней, а уже несколько лет. Этот дом теперь совсем не такой, каким помнит его Ньютон, и это кажется удивительным и странным. Ньют заходит в спальню и видит на подоконнике цветы, которых здесь раньше точно не было, потом замечает букет в вазе и карандашный рисунок. Вдруг Ньют вспоминает про кота и начинает искать его, но так и не находит. Он думает, что Кроули вряд ли таскает кота с собой, а потом замечает, что окно в спальне приоткрыто, и решает, что его начальник наверняка забыл покормить кота, и бедный Энтони, скорее всего, просто сбежал. Он вздыхает, понимая, что так будет даже лучше, садится на стул и внимательно смотрит на надпись «Таверна Мейбл» в углу рисунка.</p>
<p>Кроули выходит в темный узкий переулок и вдыхает свежий холодный воздух. Как ни странно, ему становится легче, даже головокружение отступает. Он оглядывается, замечая мусорные контейнеры справа и освещенную фонарем часть улицы в конце переулка слева. Кроули думает, что ему нужно осмотреть мусорные баки, но на это у него нет ни сил, ни желания. Головная боль и тошнота все еще мучают его, поэтому он просто приваливается к стене справа от двери, а потом медленно сползает на землю. Он смотрит на экран телефона, который все еще держит в руке, и пробует снова набрать номер Азирафеля, но тот опять недоступен. Кроули опускает голову и смотрит вниз, пытаясь выгнать из головы все мысли и унять боль. Какое-то время он сидит в полной тишине, рассматривая свои ботинки, но потом вдруг слышит глухие шаги слева от себя. Кроули поднимает голову и видит неподвижную фигуру, стоящую на фоне освещенной улицы. Телефон выскальзывает из его дрожащей руки и падает на землю, потому что он смог бы узнать эту фигуру из миллиарда.</p>
<p>— Азирафель? — тихим голосом зовет он.</p>
<p>Фигура не двигается, и Кроули пытается подняться, опираясь о стену. Это удается ему достаточно легко, и он вдруг понимает, что боль начинает отступать. Кроули делает несколько шагов вперед, не отрывая взгляда от неподвижной фигуры, стоящей между домами.</p>
<p>— Азирафель? — говорит он снова, уже громче.</p>
<p>Наконец, фигура оживает, тоже делая шаг навстречу, и Кроули видит взволнованное лицо Азирафеля. На нем тот самый голубой свитер и светлый плащ, волосы растрепаны, а в серых глазах читается испуг. Сейчас он кажется очень напряженным, но таким реальным. Кроули никогда еще не видел его таким, и он понимает, что перед ним настоящий живой Азирафель, а не очередная галлюцинация или сон.</p>
<p>— Кроули? Ты в порядке? — произносит Азирафель дрожащим голосом.</p>
<p>Кроули вдруг осознает, что все это время он был просто мертвым призраком, и только сейчас его сердце наконец-то начало биться. Он быстро преодолевает расстояние между ними и сжимает Азирафеля в объятиях, зарываясь носом в пушистые кудряшки, вдыхает знакомый сладковатый запах и замечает, что головная боль полностью прошла.</p>
<p>— Кроули, где ты был? Что-то случилось? — шепчет Азирафель ему в ухо, а потом обвивает его шею руками и гладит по волосам.</p>
<p>— Я искал тебя. Так долго искал тебя, — говорит Кроули, отстраняясь, а потом берет лицо Азирафеля в свои ладони и заглядывает в родные серые глаза. — Я люблю тебя, очень люблю.</p>
<p>— Но я же здесь с тобой, дорогой, я всегда был здесь, — улыбается Азирафель, ласково гладя Кроули по щеке ладонью. — И всегда буду.</p>
<p>Он оставляет легкий поцелуй на губах Кроули, запуская свои теплые мягкие пальцы в его волосы, а потом опять сжимает в объятиях.</p>
<p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет Азирафель.</p>
<p>Они стоят так, кажется, целую вечность, даря друг другу долгожданные любовь и покой, растворяются в друг друге, как будто сейчас они одни во всем мире.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — вдруг говорит Кроули, отстраняясь, — я думаю, нам нужно купить машину.</p>
<p>— Но я не умею водить, дорогой, — Азирафель смотрит на него удивленно.</p>
<p>— Я умею, отец научил меня.</p>
<p>— Но ты же не любишь машины. Да и зачем?</p>
<p>— Я буду возить тебя на работу, а потом забирать. — Кроули берет его теплую руку в свои ладони и подносит к губам. — И тогда я больше никогда тебя не потеряю.</p>
<p>— Дурачок, — смеется Азирафель. — Идем домой, нас давно ждет ужин.</p>
<p>— Да, и наш кот, — кивает Кроули, улыбаясь, а потом уходит из этого мрачного места домой, крепко держа своего Азирафеля за руку.</p>
<p>Следующим утром Ньют находит телефон Кроули в переулке около черного входа в бар «Таверна Мейбл». Он включает его и с удивлением обнаруживает на заставке фотографию счастливого Азирафеля, держащего в руках грязного рыжего котенка.</p>
<p>Еще через пару дней Энтони Кроули объявляют пропавшим без вести. Впрочем, Ньютон слишком хорошо знаком со статистикой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>Таверна Мэйбл — реальный бар в Лондоне, расположенный на улице Мэйблдон плейс, недалеко от вокзалов Панкрас и Кингс-Кросс.<sup><a href="#return1">вернуться к тексту</a></sup><br/>Иллюстрации можно посмотреть <a href="https://twitter.com/GeeseCannibal/media">здесь</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>